Gloria
by Sve
Summary: En los años '60 en la Mansión Phantomhive un diario es encontrado. Los recuerdos de Ciel, su diario ìntimo. Elizabeth pensó que sólo eran recuerdos de un niño, se encontró con mucho más. / Yaoi, Drama / SebastianxCiel / CONTINUAMOS TRAS DOS AÑOS!
1. I: Elizabeth, el Diario y Sebastian

**Gloria.**

**Por Sve.**

**Advertencias: **No tengo nada que aclarar.

**Aclaraciones: **Antes de leer esta historia, han de saber que les resultará un tanto compleja de leer a menos que lean con anterioridad esto. La historia principal se ubica en la línea temporal que procede al manga, estamos hablando de la Era Victoriana, sin embargo la historia que lleva a esta otra se sucede en diferentes épocas que comienzan en los años '60 de la Inglaterra moderna. En paralelo, quien está leyendo la historia que ocurre en la Época Victoriana comienza leyendo tal cual está escrito, pero la historia continúa desde la visión de narrador omnipresente pero siguiendo a una primera persona. Complejo, verdad? Es interesante escribir de un modo así de diverso, espero que no les resulte tan complicado de leer, pero si lo es, bueno, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, la historia merece ser contada de este único modo.

**CAPÍTULO I: Elizabeth, El Diario y Sebastian.**

Lady Elizabeth Middleford no era exactamente una princesa, rodeada de lujos, una familia noble, poderosa, sirvientes y dos hermanos mayores, cualquiera lo daría por hecho, excepto aquellos que realmente la conocieran, aquellos que fueran lo suficientemente cercanos.

Con quince años decía odiar ese tipo de vida, sentirse totalmente agobiada de aquello, aunque, como siempre, era una inescrupulosa mentira.

Odiaba tener que vivir bajo condiciones, quería vivir más allá de los límites de la nobleza, las noticias llegaban y allá afuera un mundo nuevo crecía, la gente era libre, compartían culturas y conocimientos, y la música. Escuchaba a Los Bleatles escondida en la biblioteca. No entendía por qué a su madre no le agradaban. Sonaban geniales.

El día anterior entre medio de una de sus escapadas había encontrado un libro falso (mientras trataba de esconder uno de sus discos), le resultó extraño. La casa no era antigua, según sabía, el jardinero se lo había contado.

Un incendio había destruido la propiedad en su totalidad y luego había sigo reconstruida, idéntica. Pero de eso no hacía más de ochenta años, en una construcción más vieja un libro falso hubiera servido para ocultar algún pasadizo secreto (o eso pensaba), pero en ese entonces ¿De qué serviría? Por eso, grata fue su sorpresa al encontrar aquella pequeña caja de madera. No estaba sellada, como esperando a ser abierta nuevamente.

No poseía ningún tipo de identificación, ni escudos, ni iniciales, absolutamente nada. Dentro, era un mundo diferente, estaba recubierta con tela, muy fina, y un libro, un cuaderno, azul oscuro; tampoco tenía ninguna marca.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para revisarlo, cuando una de las sirvientas había entrado a revisar. Dejó el disco y se llevó la caja.

Y ahí estaba, encerrada en su habitación, con la caja de madera sobre su regazo. La volvió a revisar, nada, la abrió, nada; sólo el libro, tal ver era un antiguo viejo prohibido, pero nuevamente, no parecía tan viejo. No tenía mucho sentido. Nada.

La primera página estaba vacía, en blanco, la segunda contenía un nombre, escrito con una caligrafía increíblemente hermosa y ornamentada. Cantaba:

_**Ciel Phantomhive.**_

Oh si, conocía ese nombre, y realmente, era lo primero que tenía sentido, entonces el libro era alguna especie de diario o memoria, lo hubiera asegurado en principio, pero el libro se encontraba en un estado impecable, recién comprado, recién hecho, como para creer que era abierto y escrito a menudo.

Y otra página vacía. Tal vez escribiría poesías, canciones, o historias allí, ella lo hacía a menudo. No, era un diario, estaba segura, la supuesta hoja vacía tenía algo escrito, en el lado inferior derecho:

_** Octubre 1889.**_

La fecha general anunciaba el momento en que el libro comenzaba a escribirse, y así, no ser perdido en el tiempo.

Así, la siguiente página, y estaba llena, la misma hermosa letra, pequeña y prolija. Supo que iba a comenzar a leer ese diario, lo supo desde el primer momento, supo que debía hacerlo, por algo seguía ahí, en la casa, con nombre, oculto.

Todo comenzaba con un nombre, también lo conocía:

_**Sebastián.**_

"_**Sebastian se fue hace media hora con las ordenes de prepararme unos scons y un té y aún no ha regresado. No puede cumplir con una simple orden y complacer a su amo, maldito demonio del demonio.**_

_**Le conviene que esos scons sean los mejores o sino-"**_

Y terminaba, ciertamente Ciel no estaba de muy buen humor y no tenía idea de cómo escribir en un diario, porque definitivamente algo tan superfluo no podía contar como memorias de grandeza.

Elizabeth contó mentalmente años, Octubre de 1889, Ciel Phantomhive aún no había cumplido catorce años! Tal vez por eso le parecía tan simple, pero a la vez era sumamente natural, él sólo quería comer algo, sonrió internamente y siguió.

Un espacio separaba las siguientes palabras, igual de prolijas, no parecía la caligrafía de un niño. Empezaba igual.

"_**Sebastian me trajo lo que le pedí, y una carta encima de una bandeja de plata. El sello de la reina marcándolo…"**_

—La Reina.

—Sin dudas joven amo— no había hecho una pregunta, de todos modos el mayordomo le contestó—, llegó hace unos momentos, a decir verdad me desvió de mi camino.

Ciel no contestó, ni comentó, ni movió la cabeza. Dudaba que se tratara de alguna nueva misión, pero nunca se sabía, su Reina era una mujer compleja. Evitó preguntarse más y comenzó a leer.

Un agradecimiento. En conmemoración a su último caso, su Majestad parecía orgullosa de adiestrar a un perro fiel y se lo hacía saber. Sinceramente, Ciel no estaba del todo convencido con su último caso; había sido un asesino a sueldo, sólo para silenciar a otros, nada interesante, nada oculto, no demasiado, el asesino propiamente dicho era un hombre de clase baja que mientras escapaba murió producto de un descuido a mano de otros. El interesado, su contratista, un burgués adinerado que ni siquiera había ido a prisión, pero no interesaba, siempre y cuando los asesinatos se hubieran detenido, nada importaba.

Sólo él conocía las historias detrás de todo, nadie más.

La carta seguía, era "Cordialmente invitado al gran baile (o encuentro, como él prefería llamarlo) de All-Hollow Eve", el 31 de ese mismo mes, sólo una semana, no podía negarse, la Reina no te invita siempre a una reunión, menos de ese tipo. Sólo que la reina ponía mucho empeño en esas celebraciones, fogata y baile incluidos.

—No puede faltar— Sebastian sonó a su lado, había estado leyendo sobre su hombro, él debía hacerse cargo de su agenda y su vida, por qué no iba a saber?

—Sin duda, de todos modos, no quiero ir.

—Pero lo hará— odiaba que hablara con ese tono burlón, serio y tentador a la vez—, me pregunto, debería escoger algún traje o disfraz, o tal vez esperar a Lady Elizabeth así hace juego con ella.

—Elizabeth— en un segundo su sangre se heló, no había manera de que Lizzy no hubiera sido invitada, y si ese era el caso, él no podía concurrir sin ella, sería una vergüenza, ella era su prometida. Era un hecho que iría con ella, pero de ninguna manera se vestiría como ella, con su estilo, de ninguna manera, nada tierno—, lo había olvidado.

El mayordomo volvió a sonreír, una mueca torcida, Ciel no necesitaba verlo para saberlo, ya era un hecho cotidiano en su vida y nada peculiar. Se escuchó un ruido de fondo, planta baja, ala oeste.

—Discúlpeme, Joven Amo— y dio una reverencia, dos segundos después la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas.

El sirviente, siempre lo trataba así, siempre era serio, lo respetaba; el demonio, se burlaba de él, lo avergonzaba y quería llevar el control. Ciel no era ingenuo y no estaba tan cegado por su ego como para no darse cuenta de eso, el demonio quería tener el control con él, era su naturaleza, probablemente, pero no lo podía hacer, sólo entonces recurría a la sutileza, casi un arte, según Ciel había aprendido. Sebastian era sólo un susurro en su oído, palabras sueltas en el aire, esperando ser captadas, por él, influyendo en sus movimientos, pensamientos y decisiones, tratando de controlar los casos a su antojo, si lo deseaba.

Manejaba situaciones, como si ya estuvieran planeadas, e incluso ensayadas, sin una equivocación, un drama épico, manteniendo la calma divertido. No había manera de sacarlo de sus planes, de su rutina practicada, Ciel lo había intentado, sin éxito, él siempre sabía como reaccionar, como responder, si dudaba algo, no se notaba.

"_**Odio cada vez que ocurre eso, Sebastian ya no regresará hasta terminar lo que debe hacer, posiblemente le tome poco tiempo, pero no aparecerá a mi alrededor hasta dentro de un par de horas."**_

Definitivamente había cometido un error al creer esos textos poco profundos, si lo deseaba Ciel sin duda podía hacerlo.

Elizabeth había leído menos de una hoja, pero podía decir con seguridad varias cosas sobre el chico, dependía sin dudas de su mayordomo, pero lo dejaba ignorar, tenía un cierto problema con su prometida y no le gustaban las cosas que esta le hacía usar, o usaba o algo así; y tenía poca paciencia, aparentemente eso se había salteado las generaciones.

El diario seguía y Elizabeth cada vez necesitaba más leerlo, sabía, por mano propia, que los diarios podían ser sin duda algo terriblemente aburrido, cuando releía el suyo era obvio, pero sentía que Ciel era diferente, lo poco que sabía sobre él dejaba mucho a dudas, había mantenido una vida compleja y oscura.

Releyó el último párrafo, odiaba cada vez que eso ocurría, qué cosa? No poder distraer a Sebastian o que se valla y no regresara?

Había gato encerrado, Ciel dependía más de lo que se decía de Sebastian.

Ahí terminaba la primera fecha, vio la siguiente, era de dos días después, era una persona ocupada, de seguro no tenía tiempo para hacer esas cosas.

"_**Falta poco para la reunión de La Reina y es la primera vez que me siento ansioso por algo así, no nervioso, sólo ansioso.**_

_**Lizzy vino ayer y las cosas no salieron del todo bien, paralelamente, Sebastian se tomó como siempre 'ciertas libertades', cada día lo detesto más…"**_

—Qué?

—La señorita Elizabeth vendrá hoy en la tarde para decidir los últimos arreglos sobre el Baile de la Reina.

—No le digas así— odiaba cuando lo contradecían.

—Me disculpo. Su prometida vendrá-

—No me refería a eso, no le digas "Baile", odio esa palabra.

Realmente la detestaba.

—También tiene clases de baile, sería una ventaja que las pudiera llevar a cabo con su prometida— sabía, él lo sabía, siempre sabía y de todos modos lograba hacerlo enfadar, no se trataba de su prometida.

—Me refiero a por qué Elizabeth simplemente vendrá, no dijo nada al respecto, no lo suele hacer desde aquella vez— antes de su cumpleaños, cuando las cosas no habían salido del todo bien.

—Ah, Joven Amo, pero la señorita Elizabeth avisó— sonrió, esa detestable sonrisa que siempre ponía—. Como usted no tenía tareas para la tarde ni la noche, me tomé la libertad de darle el afirmativo para acercarse, de ese modo podrán arreglar todo lo necesario.

—Te diviertes verdad? — Bueno, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, siempre era así, pero Sebastian siguió igual.

—No entiendo por qué Señor— oh sí que lo entendía y por eso sonreía con las manos a sus lados, por eso no se movía, si lo hiciera tal vez comenzaría a danzar alrededor del Conde riendo sin cansancio.

—Tsk.

—De todos modos, debería hacer algún preparativo especial para la señorita Elizabeth?

—A qué tipo de preparativos te refieres? — sonaba sorprendido, lo estaba.

—Bueno, posiblemente pase la noche aquí.

Lo miró a los ojos, el maldito había planeado algo y realmente estaba tratando de terminar con su paciencia.

—Sebastian, qué fue lo que le dijiste a Lizzy?

—Bueno, no creo que sea posible que la señorita vea su atuendo terminado sólo en un día y tampoco sería conveniente hacerla realizar un viaje tan largo sólo para ver un traje…

—Sebastian en qué demon-

—CIEEEEEEEEEEEL!

Un grito inconfundible cortó sus palabras y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—LA SEÑORA NINA VINO CONMIGO! DONDE ESTÁS CIEEEEEEEEEEL?

La puerta del estudio se abrió de par en par y ni Sebastian pareció ver cuando la rubia corrió a abrazar al menor.

—Ciel, iremos al Baile de La Reina juntos! Tendremos los mejores disfraces Ciel!

—Señorita Elizabeth, nos alegramos de su presencia, pero si lo abraza tan fuerte, el Joven Amo no podrá respirar.

—Lo siento Ciel. Verdad que iremos juntos?

—Sí, Lizzy, iremos juntos— las cosas no sonaban tan bien, y el grito de Maylene de fondo no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, Elizabeth tenía algo planeado y nadie lo salvaría, nadie, absolutamente nadie. Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes, nada más. Sólo tres días…

"_**Sólo tres días, tres días y todo terminará, el Baile (como lo odio) pasará, normal como de costumbre, tranquilo, bailaré una canción con Lizzy y me iré, sólo eso, nada más. Sólo tres días más.**__** Sólo tres más."**_

* * *

**Notas:**** Al fin mi primer fanfiction de Kuroshitsuji en castellano! Tenía tantas ganas de publicar algo y al fin pude.**

**Bueno, si alguien llega a leer esto, desde ya, muchas gracias, si dejan un review, serán más agradecidos, realmente me gustaría que dieran su opinión.**

**Sé que este capítulo sonó bastante aburrido, pero trato de hacer que las cosas mejoren, en realidad es bastante compleja la idea y van a ver historias varias. No se preocupen mucho por Elizabeth, ella es simplemente un personaje más, tiene importancia en la historia, es importante, pero no es muy complejo saber quién es qué tiene que ver y qué hace.**

**Sobre Ciel, quiero decir que su diario es muy similar al mío, el modo en que lo comienza a escribir y como las cosas pueden llevar a otras, suele pasar.**

**Sebastian es bastante complicado de mantener en línea, pero bueno, voy a hacer todo lo posible, de todos modos, creo que tengo el lugar perfecto para mantenerlo in carácter.**

**No hay mucho más que decir, cualquier cosa que quieran saber, se quieran quejar o lo que sea, sólo pregúntenlo y responderé a cada una de sus dudas.**

**Ah si, la historia está casi completamente armada, por lo menos los próximos varios capítulos, no es una simple historia romántica, eso no me gusta, realmente tiene arcos en la historia y eso es lo que más me gusta (no son simples asesinatos, son realmente arcos).**

**Ewwwwwwwww, nada, muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta acá.**

**Sve.**


	2. II: Familia, Baile y Cercanía

**Gloria.**

**Por Sve.**

**CAPÍTULO II: Familia, ****Baile y Cercanía.**

—Oh demonios.

Elizabeth maldijo mientras corría a través de la gente, al mismo tiempo que miraba su reloj, se resguardaba de la lluvia con su abrigo y sostenía su bolso sobre su pecho. Definitivamente sus escapes eran épicos.

Estaba recorriendo Londres con su niñera personal, casi su sombra, haciendo algunas compras por el centro. Sólo le tomó un trueno, diez personas juntas (turistas) y un gran salto perder de vista al demonio, oh si, detestaba que la siguieran, no era como si cada persona del mundo la reconociera.

Corrió un poco más por medio de Carnaby Street, la cantidad de gente ayudaba a su escape. Llegó hasta un pequeño bar. Miró a su alrededor, debería parecer una demente llegando sin paraguas y de ese modo ruidoso. Revisó su bolsillo, tenía dinero, gracias a Dios.

Tras sentarse en una pequeña mesa apartada y pedir algo para tomar —Té, muchas gracias— abrió su bolso, dentro, oculto, el diario de Ciel.

La última semana había tratado de leerlo sin éxito alguno, hasta que se le ocurrió el plan maestro. Y ahí estaba, nuevamente con el cuaderno en la mano. Nunca se cansaría de lo hermoso que era al tacto, así como la prolija caligrafía que se veía desde las primeras páginas.

Y otra vez, comenzaba igual, con ese nombre tan presente.

"_**Sebastian debe encontrarse con Elizabeth. Logré hacer que se marche y que deje las velas aquí, sé que el puede ver bien aún con poco luz, sé que no regresará, por lo menos hasta que me duerma, después no lo sé.**_

_**Aún lo detesto por lo que hizo, demasiado tiempo pegado a Lizzy me hará mal, todo por su culpa, y mañana es el baile… aún odio la palabra, pero estos días la he escuchando tanto que incluso me he acostumbrado, en realidad, hay poco a lo que no me acostumbré últimamente…"**_

— ¡Ciel! Paula está engripada y no pudo venir, pero dijo que cualquier cosa tierna que me guste me quedará bien, y que podía elegir algo para ti, así ambos vamos haciendo juego— Ciel maldijo a Paula en la distancia y a Sebastian, sólo por las dudas.

—Sí, Lizzy— no podía decirle otra cosa, no quería que llorara ni tampoco quitarle sus ilusiones tan pronto.

— ¡Oh sí!, los imagino a ambos, una excelente pareja de vampiros, o querubines, sí, sí, sí, en colores claros, ¡Très bien! —, no a ella la maldecía aún más, por suerte la diseñadora no pasaría la noche en su casa, y con más suerte, no más de una hora, hasta ahora eras sólo diez minutos y ya no aguantaba que lo mirara como algo comestible, no era su almuerzo— Oui, debe ser algo tenebroso, tal vez una bruja y su señor.

La diseñadora parecía volar, casi podía imaginar las cosas que pasaban en la cabeza y nada de ello le gustaba.

— ¡Pero las brujas no son bonitas! —su prometida gritó, debería ser algo que realmente le agradara.

—Podemos lograrlo— Nina sabía como convencer a cualquiera, pero por sobre todo, como convencer a Lizzy.

"_**Pasé las siguientes dos horas (mi plegaria por que fuera sólo una no fue escuchada, como siempre) de pie frente a un espejo, no entiendo aún el por qué, no me estaba probando nada. Finalmente tras una eternidad de discutir consigo misma, muchas palabras en francés e intentar discutir con Sebastian, se marchó, aún sin decirme qué iba a hacer, no era mala, pero, Lizzy está de por medio.**_

_**Fueron tres ínfimos días, para mí fue un mes."**_

—Lizzy, me cansé de decirlo, no puedes moverte de ese modo con el caballo— Ciel comenzaba a fastidiarse y nuevamente devolvía a su lugar la pieza de su prometida—, lo debes hacer de este modo, o este—. Sentía que ya era rutinario, lo había hecho el día anterior y ese mismo por la mañana y la tarde. Ya iban casi dos días, uno más, un poco más.

—Lo siento Ciel— se disculpó la rubia, no parecía tan apenada—, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el baile— en eso sí era sincera.

Elizabeth estaba por demás entusiasmada, él no lo entendía.

—Es sólo una reunión— el demonio que tocaba el violín a un lado del ventanal sonrió, una mueca imperceptible, de burla, Ciel lo vio. Tampoco lo entendía, lo detestaba.

—No es sólo un baile o una reunión Ciel— Lizzy parecía repentinamente seria, ignoró al mayordomo un momento—, es la primera vez que vamos a una fiesta organizada por La Reina, como adultos, ella nos invitó a un evento así, siendo que antes nunca lo hizo…— la sonrisa perenne de su prometida no estaba ausente.

Claro, tenía lógica. El heredero Phantomhive había estado tan poco atento que no se había dado cuenta. Siempre en contacto por cartas con La Reina, ocasionalmente la veía en algún evento público, pero jamás en un contacto social con ella, tal vez personal, pero en la sociedad no era lo mismo, esas eran reuniones familiares y para Lizzy era sumamente importante, sentirse casi una princesa y adulta a la vez. Ahora comprendía, en parte.

—Elizabeth, yo…— no sabía que decir, siempre, en algún momento lograba sorprenderlo.

—Por eso debemos ir con los mejores trajes, máscaras y todo, ¡Si Su Majestad nos ve así, nos invitará más seguido! —una sonrisa en el rostro, siempre igual, era inocente y estaba bien, no merecía otra cosa y a la vez merecía mucho más.

—Sí, por supuesto.

"_**Siempre termino cediendo a ella, aún no sé como lo hace, pero lo hace e incluso me preocupa, tal vez sea algún método de distracción y atracción, aunque eso es muy poco**__** probable.**_

_**Pasé toda la tarde y parte de la noche jugando con Lizzy**__**, creo que finalmente comprendió algo más del ajedrez, aunque no creo que sea capaz de ganar una partida, no aún.**_

_**En la noche, luego de un té, Sebastian se fue, como el día anterior, a atender a Lizzy, tal cual se lo ordené. Yo puedo hacerlo solo. Me costó bastante dormir, las palabras de ella en mi mente, Sebastian sonreía porque lo sabía, y yo no me había dado cuenta. No lo dijo, pero en su mente una palabra: debilidad."**_

Elizabeth cerró el libro sobre su regazo, no le gustaba apoyarlo sobre la mesa, podría mojarse o rayarse y ya se arrepentía demasiado de haberlo sacado de su casa.

En sus textos, Ciel dejaba ver mucho sobre su vida, qué era rutina y qué no, sobre sus aficiones y también aquello que detestaba. Al parecer tenía más paciencia de la que demostraba y de la que todos recordaban, de la misma manera era obvio el aprecio por su prometida, la quería, a su modo, pero eso lo sabía de antes, las cosas en una familia, incluso en la suya, de algún modo se revelan.

Una voz familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ya ha terminado, Señorita Elizabeth? —la voz de su niñera, o mayordomo, o guardaespaldas, o como fuera.

—No, pero ya me voy.

Se dio cuenta que la gente del pequeño café la miraba y aunque no se escuchaban, los murmullos estaba, no le gustaba nada. Nunca le había gustado la atención de más, ni qué decir ser el centro de ésta.

En la calle aún llovía, pero no se mojaba. Richard a su lado, llevaba un paraguas. Londres era siempre igual, horrible. El viaje a la Mansión Phantomhive llevaba más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, se preguntó cuanto habría tardado Ciel en hacer ese mismo recorrido ¿lo hacía muy a menudo?¿le gustaba Londres? Era obvio que le había tomado afecto y para ella era un misterio por resolver. Tenía las preguntas y cada respuesta en sus manos, pero el tiempo no la ayudaba, sus días, sus noches, todo era estrictamente controlado, creía incluso comprender a Ciel por eso mismo, lo hacía aún más interesante.

Los siguientes días fueron tediosos, y por sobre todo, lentos, pero aprovechó los pocos momentos libres (que no lo eran del todo gracias a la presencia se Richard) a investigar sobre el pasado, entre diversos personajes, trató de cubrir su curiosidad increíble sobre su bisabuelo; se enteró de la existencia de algunas fotografías y una pintura, sólo encontró la pintura, pero era muy pequeño, no más de seis años. Comprendió que estando sólo, sin un padre ni una madre, esas cosas no tenían importancia para él.

Recordó las otras cosas que había dejado en la caja donde encontró el diario, tal vez había algo ahí, su intriga por conocer su imagen, carecía de límites. Con descripciones no le bastaba, por eso, no se molestaba en preguntar a nadie.

Era viernes y sin darse cuenta estaba sola. Su madre estaba en el jardín tomando té y ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para no ser vigilada. Su sentimiento de protección hacia el libro era sumamente poderoso, nadie debía verlo.

Recorrió las páginas, en muy poco tiempo Ciel había escrito mucho y la siguiente nota parecía mayor aún. Halloween había llegado.

Esta vez la letra de Ciel era aún más pequeña y prolija que de costumbre, como cuando alguien escribía con sentimientos, ocultaba algo y a la vez lo mostraba, lo recordaba. Comenzó una vez más, faltaba el nombre.

"_**Ayer por la tarde y la noche fue la fiesta de La Reina. Su Majestad fue sumamente cordial y hospitalaria. El baile fue bueno, tal como ella debería organizarlo, no esperaba menos…"**_

Un segundo. Eso no sonaba como Ciel no haría normalmente, en poco tiempo ya lo podía asegurar, casi sin dudas, algo había ocurrido, pero realmente no sabía que pensar, tal vez más adelante decía algo más, después de todo, era su diario. La sinceridad era algo fundamental.

El texto seguí del mismo modo por lo menos una página más, halagando, adulando, pura palabrería, diciendo mucho sin decir absolutamente nada, se parecía a ella cuando traba de decirle algo a su madre y lo ocultaba tras charlatanería. Finalmente la letra y las palabras se aflojaban un poco. Oh si, ese si era Ciel.

"_**El sábado por la mañana partimos, Elizabeth y yo en el carruaje, Sebastian al frente con los caballos. Lizzy mi habló todo el camino, yo sólo la oía a lo lejos…"**_

—La señorita Nina dijo que cuando lleguemos al palacio nuestros atuendos ya estarán allí ¿no es eso fantástico? —su prometida estaba sentada, pero estaba seguro que en su mente danzaba y saltaba. Evidente entusiasmo.

—Sí Lizzy— Ciel había repetido tanto esas dos palabras…

Por la ventaba el paisaje no cambiaba, bosque, bosque y más bosque, era tan espeso que de no ser porque aún se encontraban en una isla hubiera dudado de no estar en el Black Forest. Perfecto para ese día.

Ciel no era supersticioso, pero la realidad le había demostrado que no todo lo que se cuenta es irreal, él mismo era una prueba viviente de ello y el demonio en los estribos aún más. Sin embargo, comenzaba a sentir curiosidad sobre todo eso. No del mismo tipo que la niña frente a él, pero lo era, aunque, eran ansias.

— ¿Bailarás conmigo? —fue un murmullo de su prometida, hizo eco en el vacío y le llamó la atención.

—Claro— ¿por qué negarlo? Ya se había hecho a la idea, con mucha anterioridad, aparte ¿con quién más bailaría sino con quien sería su mujer?

"_**No nos tomó tanto tiempo llegar al palacio, a pesar de eso, era un viaje bastante tedioso. Como todos."**_

La realidad era que Ciel esperaba ver un lugar mucho más, como decirlo, majestuoso. Sin duda era imponente, pero le seguía pareciendo simple, sin grandes extravagancias, por lo menos lo que desde fuera se veía. O tal vez era que se encontraba en medio de un bosque sin praderas, oscuro y natural, era hermoso a su modo.

Cuando bajaron del carruaje, ya los estaba esperando. Algunos miembros de la Guardia Real y un par de sirvientes vigilando todo. Sebastian ya estaba descargando las cosas.

— ¡Paula!

— ¡Señorita Elizabeth! —la siempre entusiasta protectora de su prometida estaba presente, sin dudas sana. Con un solo mayordomo no alcanzaría para los dos, aún si era Sebastian.

No pasó mucho hasta que Lizzy desapareció tras las puertas del palacio. Ciel estaba seguro, no la vería hasta el baile, lo cual le daba casi ocho horas de libertas, tranquilidad ¡Silencio!

Sebastian terminó de acomodar la habitación en la que el Phantomhive dormiría. Casi sin palabras de por medio. Así siguió el resto de la mañana e incluso el almuerzo, con pocas cosas. Posiblemente no había nada que decir, más no dejaba de ser llamativo.

"_**Sólo entonces me di cuenta que Sebastian no me había hablado mucho en estos días.**__** O tal vez era que la presencia de Lizzy había opacado su voz. Como sea, no me habló mucho…" **_

Ya estaba atardeciendo y la fiesta comenzaría en poco tiempo, sólo una hora más.

Ciel esperaba ese momento para poder saludar a Su Majestad, que aún no había aparecido, aún después de que todos sus invitados se encontraran en el lugar.

Un golpe lo sobresaltó, era Sebastian en la puerta.

—Joven Amo, la señorita Elizabeth le envía esto— dijo el mayordomo, tranquilo, esperando.

No tenía necesidad de contestar y Sebastian lo sabía sin que lo dijera, sólo colocó la pequeña caja sobre la cama. Blanca, con un lazo violeta, no decía nada a la vista. Se acercó y la abrió.

— ¿Un sombrero?

—Eso parece Señor— Sebastian sonreía en su voz.

—Lo sé, pero por...— se quedó en mitad de la frase, el mayordomo chasqueó la lengua—, quiere que lo use esta noche.

—Bueno, por lo menos quedará bien con su atuendo.

Se dio la vuelta ¿cuándo había llegado ese espejo ahí? Claro, el demonio.

— ¿Lo ve? — la voz sonaba a su espalda, cerca.

Se vio en el espejo, con el sombrero puesto, detrás se levantaba Sebastian, sonrisa inconfundible presente.

Realmente no se había fijado mucho en su disfraz y es que tampoco lo aparentaba tanto cuando lo vio dentro de la caja en la habitación que tenía destinada en el palacio y es que doblado perfectamente y ordenado, no aparentaba absolutamente nada. Sólo se sorprendió (y aterró) por el color: blanco.

La diseñadora debió haber decidido que los dos fueran querubines, no podía ser. La vergüenza de usar eso y querer ser tomado en serio, no era lo conveniente, ni lo que deseaba, mucho menos le quedaría bien.

Ya había maldecido incontables veces a la diseñadora, francesa, innovadora y "excelente", cuando vio un pequeño papel a un costado. Unas cuantas palabras muy bien dibujadas recitaban:

"_La noche perfecta en el paisaje perfecto,_

_Los espíritus perfectos en los trajes perfectos,_

_La tragedia y la belleza."_

_Nina Hopkins._

—Somos fantasmas— había pronunciado Ciel en cuanto terminó de leer, con una escalofrío en su cuello. La elocuencia del texto era perfecta, casi hecha especialmente…

Se había vestido, en realidad Sebastian había hecho el trabajo, él sólo levantó los pies, y siguió con sus cosas, no le interesaba verse a sí mismo. Con lo cual, sólo en ese entonces, tras la llegada del sombrero se veía por primera vez.

Ciel Phantomhive en blanco, algo que nunca pensó ver, algo que incluso iba contra su propia moral.

El atuendo era perfecto, incluso desprendía respeto y morbosidad. El del espejo, realmente lucía como un fantasma.

Como un alma.

Blanco sobre blanco, la palidez de su piel no acentuaba el efecto, por el contrario lo desvanecía un poco, pero el sombrero alto terminaba por cubrir todo. Algunas pequeñas cadenas adornando alguna cosa (cuando lo vio recordó a ese fantasma que las arrastraba en esa historia de hacía un par de años), los zapatos casi sin taco, las telas perfectamente destruidas en algunas partes, todo ayuda, incluso el parche en su ojo derecho, aunque…

— ¿Lo ve, Joven Amo? Aparentemente Miss Hopkins ha hecho— la voz de Sebastian sonaba en su oído y estaba sobre su cuello, pero la veía en el espejo—… un excelente trabajo.

Era un fantasma.

Una mano se posó en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y otra en su frente, manteniéndolo en un mismo lugar, inmovilizándolo.

—Sólo falta…— el parche en su ojo cayó y la mano de su frente se posó sobre su ojo. Ya no era blanco sobre blanco, el contrate con el demonio era inevitable, un mayordomo negro, sólo un guante blanco, sobre su ojo.

—Sebastian.

—…esto— y se apartó, dejándolo solo nuevamente. Con un parche blanco en lugar del habitual de cuero negro.

Era un alma y un fantasma, completo.

—No olvide esto, Señor.

—No— Ciel no pensaba del todo bien, algo del último minuto no era del todo correcto y no se podía explicar por qué; simplemente aceptó lo que le era dado, se colocó el anillo de su padre en el dedo pulgar y tomó el bastón con la otra mano. Estaba listo. Sólo faltaba el tiempo.

Esperó veinte minutos más y como todo un caballero, tomó destino a la puerta de su compañera, según el demonio le indicó. Golpeó y unos instantes después Elizabeth estaba a su lado, elegante y bonita. Su mismo atuendo, pero en un vestido, muy a su estilo, ella no parecía un fantasma.

Hizo sólo unos comentarios por cortesía, era un señor, no podía permitirse otra cosa, y tomó rumbo al Salón Central a un lado de su prometida, escoltado por los dos sirvientes.

Por dentro, el palacio era enorme, los pasillos eran amplios y estaba repleto de habitaciones, muchas ocupadas aún, otras ya sin sus ocupantes, se detuvo cuando al pasar frente a una la puerta se abrió en un golpe.

— ¡De acuerdo, me iré yo sola! — y nada más. Una señora vestida con un vestido muy al estilo de eras pasadas salió rápido, unos segundos después la cabeza del que supuso era su marido se asomaba. Lo miró y se volvió a meter, murmurando algo.

Aparentemente él no era el único que no estaba muy entusiasmado, de todos modos, para tratarse de esa ocasión, era un escándalo.

Algunas personas que pasaban por allí, no muchas, miraron y siguieron, Ciel hizo lo mismo.

Bajando por las grandes escaleras, la música ya estaba presente y las decoraciones también, todo era muy especial. Muy a tono.

Las mujeres jóvenes, aún sin pareja, pero mayores que él estaban cuchicheando en un rincón, algunas sentadas en mesas. Algunas parejas ya estaban bailando y otras tomando algo. Los sirvientes vestidos de impecable negro acompañaban todo. Casi una danza más entre la gente.

Hora de hacer uso de sus facultades y parecer otra persona.

Saludó a algunos conocidos, aún con Lizzy de su brazo, se enorgulleció de la chica, habló un poco con desconocidos, Lizzy también. Se distrajo una buena cantidad de tiempo sólo haciendo eso. Evitando hacer cosas embarazosas, como bailar.

La música seguía y Ciel notó como una de las puertas del salón se abría, sin duda había llegado la anfitriona, pero nadie se detuvo, no hasta que fuera ordenado.

La música fue deteniéndose hasta que sólo fue suave, sólo un fondo. Y ahora si la atención estaba en la recién llegada y sus guardianes.

—Damas y caballeros, Su Majestad; La Reina Victoria del Reino Unido.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar así como las debidas bendiciones, Ciel también lo hizo. Su Majestad sólo sonrió, y pidió que se detuvieran, dio algunas palabras sobre la juventud y el motivo de esa noche, sobre el ser recatados y humildes, y dio inicio a la fiesta, tal cual era.

El director hizo sonar la música de baile nuevamente, un vals muy suave. Oh, Ciel sabía lo que venía.

—Ciel, ¡vamos! —no tuvo tiempo de contestar a la no pregunta de su prometida, no tuvo tiempo de nada, y por poco su sombrero se caía, claro, si no fuera porque estaba firmemente sostenido a su cabello.

Suspiró, bueno, debía ser un caballero, conservar la compostura, siempre, nunca fallar.

Los primeros pasos siempre eran los más difíciles de lograr, el nerviosismo de saberse observado sumado a las pocas parejas que se encontraban bailando y a ser posiblemente la pareja más joven. En un medio giro vio a Sebastian y a Paula, ambos sonreían, pero eran muy diferentes, Paula era feliz y estaba muy entusiasmada, casi como si también quisiera bailar, pero no lo haría y Sebastian… él era un caso aparte, su media sonrisa era divertida, y sádica a la vez, burlona, se daba cuenta de su dificultad y Ciel juraría que sólo quería incomodarlo más.

Siguieron en un ritmo aceptable, cada vez más relajado, hasta que sólo era mecánico. Ciel posó sus ojos en la chica frente a él, estaba tan feliz, tan entusiasmada, le inspiró algo pero no supo qué, afecto, e inocencia, ella era tan inocente.

Un momento de debilidad lo hizo sonreírle también, sólo un instante y ella fue más feliz y antes de que la música se detuviera del todo, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Era tan inocente. Tanto.

Ciel miró a sus sirvientes, Paula saltaría si pudiera y Sebastian… parecía, divertido y sorprendido a la vez, pero divertido, seguía igual. No le dio importancia, no valía la pena sentirse apenado por un gesto tan simple, no era la primera vez que Lizzy lo intentaba, pero ella, por el contrario, cada vez parecía más avergonzada. Estaba seguro que esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo, sin resultados, pero su esperanza era eterna. Tanto.

Cuando la música paró, la Reina volvió a hablar, y también un ministro supuso, dijeron algo sobre el país, Ciel no le dio importancia, sus asuntos con el país eran más importantes que esos y mucho más serios.

—Esta no tiene por qué ser una noche para recordar a los que se fueron ni tener miedo, esta debe ser una noche de recuerdos hermosos, amores y recatada diversión— cualquier palabra en la voz de Su Majestad sonaba particular, cualquiera.

Algunas cosas más, algunas cosas menos, y terminó. Avisos sobre diversas actividades nocturnas y nada más.

— ¿Oíste Ciel? La Reina nos dio su bendición por ser jóvenes y esperar un futuro próspero, vamos a bailar.

Bueno, el mensaje era general, para Lizzy, personal.

No hubo muchas más cosas complejas, baile, baile, baile, gente disfrazada y demente, más bailes. El Vizconde Druitt estaba incluso, con un disfraz un poco extraño, no quiso saber qué era, ese hombre lo ponía de los nervios, estaba rodeado de mujeres.

"_**Poco a poco el tiempo se hizo corto y pasó, pensé que iba a ser peor esa parte de la velada, fue; aceptable…"**_

Se quitó el sombrero, odioso sombrero, demasiado alto, le dolían los pies, le molestaba todo, le dolía la cabeza, le molestaba el aire; Elizabeth lo había hecho bailar la mayor parte de la noche y se sentía morir. Maldita sea.

Se había logrado escapar cuando Lizzy decidió participar de uno de los extraños juegos que sólo las mujeres entendían y él, no quería ni escuchar.

En el balcón había muchas personas, pocas comparadas con las del interior, pero bastantes, la luz tenue y la falta del sonido chocante lo hacían un lugar ameno para las charlas, y el clima aún era bueno, había nubes y algunas estrellas, pero aún así estaba tranquilo.

Se adentró un poco más en el jardín, no quería tener que seguir hablando con alguien más, acepto una bebida y siguió hasta otro pequeño balcón con una fuente, nada extraño, un poco alejado y vacío, algunas columnas, nada particular.

—Eso podría tener alcohol Señor— la voz divertida de Sebastian lo sacó de cualquier pensamiento que pudiera llegar a tener, nada interesante de todos modos. Miró sobre su hombro, no iba a darse la vuelta, estaba muy cómodo apoyado en un barandal que daba al bosque. Podría haber matado al demonio con la mirada, si hubiera estado realmente vivo.

—No pretendas que te importa— dijo con voz cancina, no le molestaba, sólo no quería estar cerca de nadie, demasiada gente para unas pocas horas. El mayordomo rió, no iba a disimular. Silencio. Pero seguía ahí.

—La señorita Elizabeth parece no haberse dado cuenta de su ausencia.

—Mejor que no se de cuenta en mucho tiempo— no, realmente no tenía muy buen humor.

—Oh, pero eso sería muy malo para su reputación, dejar a una dama sola en medio de un baile— ¿acaso pretendía hacer que su amo se preocupara? No lo iba a lograr.

—Pero ella no está bailando, ni lo hará, la conozco bien, en unos momentos más se irá a dormir.

—Sin embargo usted no estará allí para despedirla.

Ciel sabía a donde iba todo esto, obviamente a molestarlo, de todos modos…

—No iba a hacerlo de todos modos.

Ahí iba. Ahí llegaba.

—Que mal gesto de su parte, de ese modo la señorita no podría darle su beso de buenas noches.

Bingo. Nada sacada a Sebastian de su postura, era incorruptible. No dijo nada ¿qué se suponía que le dijera? ¿Cállate? No iba a caer.

—Usted tampoco respondió antes eso, no fue recíproco en ese momento.

Paciencia, sólo paciencia Ciel.

—No esperará que alguien se la lleve de su lado ¿verdad? —silencio— O me pregunto ¿será eso lo que realmente desea?

— ¡Podrías cerrar la boca demonio! —Ciel se arrepentiría bastante tiempo de no haber dado una orden en ese momento exacto.

—O tal vez, ¿no sabía como responder? Después de todo es un completo caballero, y ella será su mujer.

Se dio la vuelta, Sebastian estaba faltándole el respeto y también a Lizzy, parecía que incluso se alimentara de eso. Con lo poco que había estado hablando hubiera sido mejor, había dejado todo para ese momento y no parecía poder, ni querer detenerse, sólo tratar de destruirlo de algún modo, no lo lograría, pero si lo haría enojar y eso, eso le gustaba, Ciel lo sabía, lo disfrutaba.

—Pued…

Sebastian estaba cerca, muy cerca, se sintió momentáneamente intimidado por esa cercanía y las palabras no pudieron salir de su garganta, estaban atrapadas.

Tan cerca. Tanto.

Se paró recto, no iba a demostrar debilidad frente a él, decidió que haría como si no estuviera realmente tan cerca. Como si no pudiera sentir las vibraciones de su risa.

—Dígame, Joven Amo, ¿realmente no sabía qué hacer?

—No es eso…— ¿por qué demonios había contestas? ¿por qué lo había hecho? Jamás lo sabría.

— ¿Quizás miedo? —no era su impresión, Sebastian estaba más cerca ahora realmente sentía como se reía.

—No…— ¿por qué no podía hablar?

— ¿Realmente? —más cerca.

Y ya no contestaba nada, sus sentidos estaban bloqueados y su habla ausente, era shock, debería ser el estado de shock, o miedo, no, jamás tendría miedo de el demonio. Ya no.

—Bien. Entonces, Joven Amo…

Tenía los ojos abiertos, sentía y no veía nada realmente, sólo Sebastian estaba parado frente suyo. Lo sentía, no lo veía, no estaba seguro de nada, pero a sus ojos, esos los veía y no se podía mover, mientras el demonio se acercaba, sólo podía estar quieto, inmóvil ante el avance y no había una pared a sus espaldas pero la sentía, y algo lo oprimía y no sentía ya nada y a la vez sentía un millón de cosas, era detestable estar así, quería irse, pero no podía, sus manos temblaban, posiblemente también el resto de su cuerpo, pero esa parte no la sentía, no aún y Sebastian todavía se acercaba y no podía, no podía, no podía y no podía, hasta que lo sintió, nuevamente… una mano sobre su mano, una en su espalda, y él se aferró con fuerza al chaleco frente a él y se dio cuenta, que ya no temblaba, pero sí lo hacían, ahora la veía, ver y sentir. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido hasta que se detuvo, un susurro sobre sus labios lo detuvo…

—Ciel— detente.

…todo.

**Notas de Autor:** Odio esto. Me refiero a empezar a escribir de nuevo después de un capítulo.

Primero que todo, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo de mi historia, realmente es un honor para mí escribir algo que a ustedes les pueda interesar, espero que este capítulo no los decepciones, a mí me gusta como va quedando hasta ahora, creo o.O

Qué más, ah si, gracias a todos los reviews que recibí, esperaba menos, esta historia está siendo publicada en dos páginas paralelas, y en ambas recibí buenos comentarios y muchos alentadores, me ponen feliz.

El primer capítulo ha sufrido un par de correcciones que no son realmente importantes, pero que eran necesarias porque se perdieron en la transcripción de la historia desde el papel hasta el Word u.u

Ok, nada más, voy a tratar de publicar semanalmente y de tener buenas actualizaciones, este capítulo ha quedado muy largo para lo que yo misma estoy acostumbrada, con más de cuatro mil palabras es demasiado largo, no esperen que los capítulos se vayan alargando a medida que pasa el tiempo, pero esperen cosas.

El primer arco argumental real todavía no empezó, pero si llegó la introducción a lo que se acerca y todo es importante.

Voy a meter más personajes pero del mismo modo en que están en el manga, con las mismas funciones.

Este fic es yaoi, por más que vean otras cosas, sigue siendo yaoi.

Nos vemos después, en el próximo capítulo de "Gloria".

Espero sus mensaje!

Sve


	3. III: Voluntad, Hipocrecía y Secretos

**Gloria.**

**Por Sve**

**.:.**

**ACLARACIONES SOBRE LA HISTORIA: En esta historia hay saltos temporales y la lectura de un diario intimo, por lo que han de saber que cualquier texto entre comillas, cursiva y negrita (**_**"Esta historia apesta") **_**se refiere a lecturas específicas del diario de Ciel, son fragmentos. – Cualquier texto normal sin ningún tipo de particularidad (**Pero sigo escribiendo igual**) es la historia en si misma. – Los saltos temporales están señalizados con puntos suspensivos (…) – El final de la historia con símbolos (.:.:.).**

** .:.**

**CAPÍTULO III: Voluntad, Hipocresía y Secretos.**

Debería estar con Lizzy en el baile, o despidiéndola, o en algún lugar diferente, pero no ahí, no a donde se encontraba, ni con ese ser, ni haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, aunque por su parte fuera casi nada. En lo que parecía una eternidad y no había sido más que dos minutos había estado exactamente en la misma posición ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar? Era frustrante. Por lo que hacía y por lo que no.

Primero, sólo cercanía, una degustación lejana, sin llegar al contacto real. Había sido el momento exacto para irse y no lo había hecho, sus piernas. El estado de shock se había dicho, un justificativo por demás simple, tanto que no era creíble.

Luego el tanteo, el toque, el rose, iniciando con la yema del dedo pulgar del demonio en una extraña cosquilla, moviendo suavemente su labio inferior y sólo después el contacto real de los labios, en principio la diferencia no era notable, no para él, aún con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, pero claro; la vista no era el sentido que mejor trabajaba en ese preciso instante, otras estaban funcionando mucho mejor.

Y ahí estaba, en un rose tan simple y eterno que no comprendía para nada, cada vez notando más la diferencia ilógica entre las diferentes partes. Ya que su locomoción no era eficaz, que lo comenzara a ser el resto: decidió que momentáneamente, pocas cosas importaban, si el principio del mal estaba hecho, el resto de las partes serían similares.

Relajó un poco la vista, pero no el agarre en el otro cuerpo, contrariamente se afianzó cuando sintió el movimiento un poco más brusco y los labios del mayordomo estaban realmente sobre los propios, era un toque, no un roce; y se movían, lentamente.

¿Qué debería hacer? Su mente se preguntaba y su cuerpo solo, sin voluntad conciente le contestando, imitando, aprendiendo del mismo modo que todo en la vida, mímica y práctica.

En un movimiento suave; seco y húmedo a la vez, tan simple como complejo, Ciel se movía y no era inconciente, sabía lo que hacía, tenía el control ¿verdad?

Derecha, un poco a la izquierda, Sebastian estaba sobre su labio inferior, sólo eso, nada más que el contacto. Los brazos del demonio, uno tomando el de Ciel, el otro en su espalda, no lo presionaba, pero tampoco lo dejaba solo. Suave. Silencioso con sentimientos encontrados, ansias, miedo, vergüenza, bronca; los dos últimos más presentes.

Reabrió los ojos cuando el sonido de los aplausos lo alcanzó ¿Aplausos?

Se separaron, poco antes Ciel estaba seguro de haber sentido al demonio sonreír. Se alejó casi lentamente, con un par de pasos, su mente en blanco y los aplausos continuaban. Ahora que no lo aturdían sonaban un poco más lejanos. Venían del palacio.

—Debería ir, Joven Amo— fue Sebastian quien habló, tranquilo, nada había ocurrido.

Ciel afirmó con la cabeza, no tenía necesidad de hablar. Tomó rumbo al salón. La Reina se estaba despidiendo. Buscó a Lizzy con la mirada entre la cantidad de gente, debía asegurarse que estaba bien, no la dejaría sola.

Revisó entre la multitud, Sebastian a su lado, le podría haber preguntado si él podía verla, pero no iba a caer tan bajo. No otra vez. La Reina se fue y varias personas también. Había gente hablando en susurros por los rincones, los de doble cara, de seguro; fieles e infieles a su Majestad, era un poco extraño, él mismo era uno de esos, no al mismo nivel, no por los mismos motivos, pero lo era, al fin y al cabo.

Pasó un rato y concluyó que Lizzy ya se debería haber ido a su habitación, él no la veía por ninguna parte. Iba a pasar por su cuarto (no muy lejos del suyo), para asegurarse bien, no quería pasar por poco caballero, por un mal acompañante.

Primer piso, ala oeste, había algunas personas entrando a sus lugares, caminando tranquilos, charlando animadamente, vio a la pareja que antes había visto discutir hablando en paz.

Llegó a su destino, levantó la mano para golpear la puerta cuando esta se abrió, era Paula, lucía cansada y cuando notó su presencia, sorprendida, más bien apenada, como de costumbre. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sólo boqueó. Ciel habló.

— ¿Se encuentra Lizzy bien? —sonó preocupado, no era su intención, sólo quería saber si estaba durmiendo.

—Sí, ella se encuentra bien— era tan calmada al hablar—, de hecho recién se ha dormido.

Ciel asintió, le dio una mirada que decía "Bien, buenas noches" y continuó su camino, el demonio lo seguía, nunca dejando su lado, también había saludad, con una reverencia.

A pesar del tamaño del palacio y lo complicado que era para movilizarse (grandes escaleras que subían y bajaban sólo para un piso), no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a su habitación. Dentro, incluso en la oscuridad había más luz de la necesaria para moverse, los grandes ventanales que la adornaban dejaban entrar la suficiente luz de luna para iluminarlo todo, los muebles con formas complejas y gran cama en el centro del cuarto principal, el tono azulado era magnífico.

Ciel se sentó en la cama, quitándose los guantes estaba cansado sólo quería dormir, ni siquiera un baño, sólo descansar sus ojos, sus oídos, su cuerpo, la cama resultaba lo suficientemente tentadora como para dejarla ir por más de cinco minutos más. El mayordomo cerró la puesta después de entrar, Ciel no le prestaba atención, pero vio como acomodaba el bastón que Ciel había llevado así como el sombrero que ya se había olvidado que en algún momento había tenido. Recordó el motivo y no quiso pensar más.

— ¿Tomará un baño, Señor? —preguntó su mayordomo, pasiblemente, conocía la respuesta, más lo hizo por mera cortesía.

—Sólo quiero descansar Sebastian— dijo hastiado, ya no tenía fuerzas para estar despierto, repentinamente estaba más cansado.

Sebastian asintió mientras tomaba la ropa de cama del conde. Lo desvistió y vistió nuevamente sin que Ciel fuera realmente conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, dejándose hacer, casi dormido, estaba tan cansado.

—Espere a que lo prepare, Joven Amo— susurró el demonio muy cerca de su oído. Los sentidos de Ciel volvieron a estar atentos en un segundo ¿por qué? Rápidamente su mayordomo se había alejado y acomodado bajo las sábanas, esperó un momento a su lado por cualquier cosa que necesitara su amo, le dio las buenas noches, se disculpó y se marchó.

Y fue entonces, cuando el mundo de Ciel Phantomhive comenzó a caerse a pedazos.

"_**Tenía ganas de morir, pero también sé que nada de eso saldrá alguna vez de nosotras dos, por lo que estoy tranquilo.**_

_**Podría decir que no quiero que se repita, que no quiero recordarlo, pero no hago más que mentirme, sé que quiero intentarlo nuevamente, realmente no sé como lo sentí, fue nuevo y a la vez natural, más la cuestión en sí, es que aún así lo detesto, ahora nada importa.**_

_**Por otro lado Lizzy es la única que realmente no debe enterarse, es obvio, sea como sea, una vez, mil veces, ninguna vez, un sueño, un pensamiento, nunca lo va a saber."**_

…

Elizabeth quería gritar ¡Cuanta hipocresía había escrita en ese maldito libro! ¡Trece años o no, Ciel no podría simplemente reaccionar así! Quería gritarle y abofetearlo al mismo tiempo. Lo suyo era traición pura, la peor, aquella por la que no se siente nada de pena, la que uno ve natural, la más baja. Era detestable, era totalmente inescrupuloso y absurdo, porque por más que tratara de verlo desde su inocencia, no había nada inocente en sus palabras ni en la sencillez con la cual se refería a Lizzy, al mayordomo y al incidente, en su mente era casi natural, no entraba en lógica con el modo en que su nota había comenzado, ni una pizca de arrepentimiento real y conciente.

Trató, realmente trató de ponerle buena cara y pensar en algo positivo, pero no había nada, ella sabía como terminaba la historia, ella misma era una prueba de eso ¡Dios! Había escuchado muchísimo sobre su familiar, sobre su apellido, sobre maldiciones (aunque, ¿qué familia no estaba maldita en ese entonces?), muertes, sangre, pero eso lo superaba. Oh sí, Elizabeth podía leer miles de historia reales y fantasear sobre un amor prohibido, pero, vamos, nada de eso. Estaba mal. No pretendía seguir leyendo, eso sólo la convertiría en una cómplice más. No lo haría, para nada.

Cerró el libro. En su mente no había nada más. Tomaría el diario, iría a la biblioteca y lo dejaría donde lo encontró, y fin de la historia.

Habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que Elizabeth había leído el diario de Ciel Phantomhive por última vez y lo había dejado por lo que había hecho. No quería pensar en el beso que el chico se había dado con su mayordomo, y no bastaba sólo con lo que había hecho, sino que según lo que él mismo escribía, Sebastian era un total demonio sínico, él siempre lo describía de esa manera, con esa palabra, sin embargo le perdonaba todo. Era terrible.

Y regresaba a lo mismo, no quería pensar en eso, se decía, pero una y otra vez lo hacía, constantemente Ciel estaba presente en su mente, en menos de un mes se había transformado en una obsesión malsana.

Y así estaba, dentro de su habitación con el diario sobre las piernas y la caja donde lo había encontrado y donde se suponía que debía haberlo dejado, si no la primera vez, por lo menos ahora. La idea inicial era abandonarlo ahí nuevamente, más algo salió mal e ilógicamente la caja y el diario se encontraban frente a ella, en la punta opuesta de la casa donde deberían estar. Y por qué todo eso le parecía un ritual, tampoco lo sabría. Más todo aquello le transmitía algo especial, tal vez eso mismo que hizo que comenzara a leer el libro, aunque claro, tampoco en ese entonces conocía motivos. Era especial, muy especial, pero no podía seguir así. La culpa no lo dejaría en paz.

De acuerdo, era hora de terminar con todo eso, tomaría la caja de madera, la abriría, dejaría el diario dentro, la regresaría a su lugar de origen y continuaría con su tediosa vida como hasta entonces. Ya encontraría otra cosa que leer.

Se acercó a la caja, que parecía sumamente lejana y la tomó, era liviana, pero contenía cosas, Elizabeth lo sabía. La abrió dispuesta a dejar el diario y fin, de repente se sentía presionada; pero entonces llegó algo a su mente; quizás, sólo quizás, ahí había alguna foto de Ciel. No le haría nada ver como lucía.

Sobres, pequeños papeles escritos, estampillas, o eso parecían, se preguntó si existían en aquel entonces, una hoja seca y ¿un dado? Realmente era fuera de lo común. Bueno, encajaba perfectamente con lo que escribía en su diario.

Había un sobre que tenía el sello de La Reina, pero estaba cerrado, ella no lo iba a abrir, lo dejó a un lado. Otro tenía el nombre de Ciel, con su letra. Estaba abierto y aparentemente nunca había estado realmente cerrado, ese sí lo podía revisar.

Era increíble su obsesión, a pesar de haber resignado la lectura del diario para siempre, no podía más que seguir interesada y querer saber mucho más.

¡Bingo!

Ahí estaban, las fotos que tanto había anhelado, bueno, sólo tres, pero le alcanzaban. Las revisó muy sutilmente, el entusiasmo del momento la sobrepasaba y sentía que no veía bien. Cuando las dio vuelto se dio cuenta que tenían fechas, años específicamente, una era de 1890 ¿Sería de año nuevo? En la foto había mucha gente, bueno, sólo seis personas, pero parecían muchos más. Reconoció a Ciel a primera vista, vestía ropas de época, elegantes y estaba sentado; frente a él reconoció un par de horquillas y unos pantalones no tan gastados como los que veía a diario, pero sin duda los mismos, era Finnian. A su lado una doncella con unos lentes enormes que parecía que se iban a caer en cualquier momento. Un poco más separado estaba un hombre adulto con ropa blanca y maltratada, tenía una mano en la espalda ocultando algo del lente. Otro hombre estaba en la foto, era mayor y con rasgos orientales, vestía como un mayordomo pero estaba a un lado, podría haber estado retirado. Y una persona más.

—Sebastian— un escalofrío le atravesó la columna, sin duda alguna era él. Estaba parado a un lado de la silla de Ciel, vestido enteramente en negro, se lo notaba pálido aún a través el tono monocromático de la foto grafía, pero había algo más que no encajaba en lo casual (y no) del retrato. La mirada del mayordomo no estaba enfocada en el lente de la cámara como las demás, era difícil de notar, no sólo por lo antigua, sino por el mismo tamaño de la imagen. Él miraba a su derecha, miraba al Conde Ciel Phantomhive, a su propio antepasado, pero… no lo miraba tranquilo, o tal vez sí, pero demasiado, era ambiguo, como si lo saboreara, realmente lo estaba saboreando, era aterrador y hermoso a la vez, la mirada de quien ve un lago en medio de un desierto ardiente, la de un adicto con abstinencia, la de un amante privado. Otro escalofrío.

—Señorita Elizabeth, su madre la espera para tomar el té— dijo una de las sirvientas desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Claro Anna, enseguida iré— contestó. Finalmente iba a tener que dejar todo ahí, guardó el diario dentro de la caja y la redescubierta foto encima de la cama.

—Entonces ¿estás a poco tiempo de graduarte Elizabeth? —preguntó una de las amigas de su madre, así que por eso había sido llamada.

—De hecho sí, Constante— su madre contestó ¿Por qué demonios lo hacía si le preguntaban a ella? No es que quisiera contestar, pero…—, con tiempo de anticipación y los mejor tutores del país.

— ¡Oh, eso es increíble! —exclamó Constante, aunque la sorpresa no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Sí— no valía la pena decir más, la charla la llevaría a un punto de no retorno e inevitable, tras un par de palabras más, enterarse de la vida de sus hijos y de su aburrido esposo, ahí estaba.

—Y ¿qué vendrá en tu futuro Elizabeth? — Sí, ahora su madre no iba a responder nada—, quiero decir; tus hermanos continuarán con el negocio familiar e incluso James se casará en poco tiempo, tú también lo harás, ¿ya haz comenzado a decidir…? —preguntó tras una interminable cantidad de palabras absurdas.

—A decir verdad, Señora Lovejoy, no pretendo hacer nada de eso— contestó Elizabeth, cortante, oh, no cambiaría por nada el ver las caras desencajadas de su madre y su amiga.

Ciertamente estaba cansada de eso, no había cumplido siquiera la mayoría de edad y ya todos querían verla casada y con un niño en brazos, aunque bueno, el interés no era realmente en ella, sino en quien la acompañara, alguien más para el mando de Funtom Internacional. Ella, como la cara femenina a futuro a de la familia, debía dedicarse sólo a al sociedad, la empresa no formaría parte de su vida. Tal vez el mundo fuera diferente afuera, pero en la nobleza las cosas seguían iguales que hacía un siglo, ella como mujer en la casa…

No dijo palabra durante la siguiente media hora hasta que se retiró, sin ninguna excusa original.

En el camino a su habitación se cruzó con sus hermanos, James se casaría dentro de poco y pasaría a formar parte de la cabeza familiar. Curiosamente pasaría a madurar de un día para el otro. Su otro hermano… bueno, él estaba comprometido desde hacía un par de años, pero era diferente a James, él apenas conocía a su prometida y no guardaba interés en mayor contacto, era aún un niño, lo miró a los ojos y recordó la foto de Ciel automáticamente, eran parecidos, si bien su hermano era mayor, había otra diferencia evidente, los ojos de su hermano eran verdad, conocía los de Ciel por la pintura de cuando era niño y sabía que no habían cambiado. No imaginaba a Adrien caminando al altar al lado de alguien, aunque la imagen fuera irreal, simplemente era su hermano, el que la molestaba mucho e ignoraba poco, era imposible.

Subió las escaleras tras una hojeada a lo que ellos hacían, nada interesante; aunque entonces un circo en medio de la sala le hubiera resultado poro interesante teniendo en cuenta el diario que la esperaba en su habitación. No, no y no, no la esperaba. No iba a leerlo más.

Pero ya estaba frente a él y a la fotografía, había algo, Dios sabía que había algo en esa fotografía que dedujo, pertenecía a todos los habitantes de la Mansión Phantomhive en aquel entonces. Dios lo sabía. Ella sabía, y quería saber más.

Miró el diario, no podría dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, ni quiera sabía algo importante y por más que lo dejara no podía realmente despegarse de él y olvidarlo. Había hecho tanto para leerlo. Ciel era sólo un niño, era inocente, estaba experimentando sensaciones y traspasaba fronteras… ¡Ella ni siquiera había tenido su primer beso! Pero él… era Ciel Phantomhive. Su destino estaba forjado desde la cuna, igual que el de ella o peor, y de todos modos la cercanía los alejaba. Eran parecidos lejanos. No podría abandonarlo. Su mente y su corazón no encontraban una tregua válida. La suerte sería la encargada.

Usó el dado. Número par, lo dejaba, número impar, lo seguía. De todos modos conocía el resultado antes de tirar.

Ganador: el 3.

"_**Mientras dormía soñé con despertar y que nada fuera real. Que el demonio fuera un mal recuerdo y que mis padres me despertaran. Que Lizzy llegara a casa a jugar y que fuera feliz una vez más. Pero para mí, eso ya no es un sueño, sino una lejana fantasía maravillosa mezclada con la pesadilla de un cierto punto sin retorno.**_

_**Por suerte, el sueño fue sólo es y la mañana llegó fresca…"**_

…

—Buenos días, Joven Amo— saludó el mayordomo mientras abría las cortinas, resultaba tan habitual (y tediosa) esa imagen que durante unos segundos pensó que aún se encontraba en su mansión. No contestó a la ceremonia del sirviente, no tenía por qué—. Hace unos instantes uno de los guardianes reales vino a informar que Su Majestad dejará la estancia al atardecer, pero que no compartirá más tiempo con sus invitados y que son libres de marcharse temprano si así lo desean— terminó de comentar Sebastian, como si anunciara el menú del día, no, incluso eso lo hacía más animado.

Le sirvió el desayuno en la mesa que se encontraba dentro de la habitación. Ciel se acercó, ya vestido.

—Sería descortés marcharnos antes que Su Majestad.

—Por supuesto. Disculpe si me malinterpretó.

—Yo no te malinterpreté Sebastian— corrigió Ciel, el demonio no le contestaría.

Era de esperarse una respuesta así por parte de Sebastian, a los ojos y oídos de cualquiera, estaba apenado y realmente se avergonzaba de su imprudencia, más Ciel podía ver detrás de todo eso. El mayordomo disfrutaba de todo eso la mayor parte del tiempo e incluso se burlaba de él, era fiel, sí, pero del modo en que él deseaba, manejaba situaciones a su antojo y detrás de su voz dejaba ver su descontento, el chico lo miraba de cerca y comprendía esas cosas y generalmente lo cansaban también.

El día anterior había conocido uno de esos límites, no sabía por qué y posiblemente jamás lo comprendería pero…

— ¡Mierda!

CRASH

Había sostenido la taza de té aún caliente con ambas manos y la soltó tras quemarse ¿Desde cuándo agarraba las tazas de té con ambas manos? ¿En qué mierda pensaba? ¿  
En qué?

— ¿Oh, pero qué ha hecho Joven Amo? —preguntó divertido el demonio, sabía que estaba bien y sólo disfrutaba de su torpeza.

—Tsk.

Ciel no iba a responder a eso. Era impertinente, insoportable, terrible. No iba a dejarlo pasar más, lo castigaría, lo disfrutaría, ahora sí…

Estaba frente a él y ya había recogido las cosas, nada anormal pero ¿Cuándo demonios se había posicionado tan cerca de él? Sonreía, a nadie, sólo a sí mismo, no le terminaba de agradar, no, pero a la vez era un misterio.

—Debe comenzar a ser más cuidadoso— dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Ciel rió internamente, esa frase fríamente familiar, algo que sus padres le dirían o algún familiar; sólo faltaba el: "Yo no estaré ahí siempre", pero el chico bien sabía que eso jamás sucedería, incluso cuando él muriera (si es que lo hacía antes de concretar su venganza), su alma siempre pertenecería a Sebastian, no, al demonio, realmente nunca lo dejaría ir. Maldito sea.

— ¿Para qué? Las heridas sanan— contestó el adolescente, aunque no le gustó del todo el modo en que había sonado, quién supiera el por qué.

—Oh…— comenzó el demonio mientras tomaba las manos de Ciel con las suyas enguantadas y las revisaba—, pero usted verá Joven Amo, no todas son iguales, no todas sanan— terminó de hablar, seguía mirándolo, aún sin soltarlo.

No bastarían más de diez segundos para que Ciel perdiera conciencia de la realidad más allá del mayordomo agachado frente a él. Lo vio sostener aún sus manos y levantarse en un movimiento lento. La inconciencia (y posiblemente un duro instinto de auto preservación) hizo que el chico se hundiera en el sillón, también en sólo un movimiento, si antes se notaba que Ciel era pequeño para el asiento, ahora parecía un muñeco de niñas y se sintió exactamente igual de pequeño, jamás insignificante, pero pequeño.

No pretendía simular que nada había ocurrido, más el beso del demonio lo tomó por sorpresa. Aunque realmente no era su intención continuar con aquello que había ocurrido en la terraza, se vio superado por el contacto, demasiado. A pesar de que fuera como antes; tranquilo, suave, no tenía razón de ser ¡no tenía por qué repetirse! Y tampoco tenía por qué aceptarlo con tanta facilidad e incluso creer que lo disfrutaba, meramente creerlo y refutarlo instantáneamente, no podía disfrutarlo. Aunque sentía lo confusión, tan absurda, sin sentido y paralizante, que lo avergonzaba. Era patético.

Durante un instante se vio a si mismo, a ambos, desde otra perspectiva. Estaban a la misma altura, con el demonio en sus rodillas frente a él y él sentado en una extraña posición en el enorme sillón. Nuevamente patético.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, no sabía cuando eso sucedió, debía estar relajado, pero los abrió lentamente y vio la mirada roja del demonio, lo miraba de un modo tan profundo… sintió la caricia de los labios de Sebastian cambiar y cayó en cuanta de lo que hacía, nuevamente ¿por qué no lo detenía? Por qué…

El ahora o nunca era parte del juego, pero en ese entonces fue el nunca. Sólo ver los párpados del mayordomo relajarse y sentir sus manos tomar no sólo las palmas de sus manos sino sus muñecas bastó para que se cegara, para que se entregara al sentimiento, extraño, sin duda, pero presente.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó el movimiento.

Era una danza, Ciel no tenía dudas, a pesar de lo cliché de la frase, era la realidad, lo sentía de ese modo ¡maldita sea!

Pasaron unos instantes así hasta que el demonio lo soltó; Ciel realmente pensó que se iba a alejar, principalmente cuando movió los labios de un modo extraño. Espléndida fue su sorpresa al sentir una mano en un hombro y la otra detrás de su cabeza, más la lengua de Sebastian rozándolo.

Cuando sucedió fue una sensación más que diferente, nueva y curiosa. Le daba cosquillas, era extraña y familiar, pero no era desagradable.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Cuando se separaron fue conciente de varias cosas; se había enderezado en el asiento, sus manos estaban a los costados del rostro de Sebastian y había sido él quien había cortado el contacto.

Miró a su alrededor, nada, frete a él Sebastian sonreía de un modo misterioso, divertido, supuso que debería estar más que sonrojado, la falta de aire no le había sentado tan bien, luego de unos instantes logró tranquilizarse. Aún no había quitado sus manos de las mejillas del mayordomo, se dispuso a hacerlo cuando lo sintió acercarse nuevamente, lo iba a volver a besar. ¡Oh Dios, era un niño patético!

Sentía culpa, claro, pero aún así cerraba los ojos. Estaba preparado cuando sintió la puerta abrirse.

— ¡Ciel! —gritó Elizabeth mientras atravesaba la habitación, detrás suyo se acercaba Paula, también hablando.

— ¡Señorita Elizabeth! No debería entrar sin golpear, el Joven Ciel podría…— trató de decir.

— ¡Pero que dices Paula! Ciel está sólo con Sebastian, está bien si entro.

— ¡Lizzy! ¿Pero qué? —inquirió aterrado Ciel, mientras veía al mayordomo continuar con sus labores ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? Había estado más que cerca, diez segundo antes o diez segundos después y… no quería ni pensarlo. Estaría perdido.

—Vamos Ciel, Su Majestad dijo que podemos pasar el día en libertad, podemos ir al jardín, vi que hay unos lugares muy bonitos donde podemos…— decía Lizzy mientras el joven conde comenzaba a sentir dolor de cabeza ¿cómo es que podía pasar tanto tiempo hablando sin parar?

—De acuerdo Lizzy, me parece bien— concluyó, no tenía ninguna alternativa—, Sebastian, prepáranos algo.

—Sí, Mi Señor.

El mediodía y el atardecer fue más que tranquilo y satisfactorio. Ciel no pensó que pudiera disfrutar de un momento tan natural y cotidiano con su prometida. Realmente estaba bien con él. La veía feliz, tranquila. La veía sonreír pura e inocentemente. No podía negarse a esa parte de ella, era tan pura. A través de todo y a pesar de su alma corrompida, Ciel notaba la total fidelidad de la chica, dejando la niñez, sólo quería verlo feliz, verlo disfrutar de algo, lo que sea y si era feliz junto a ella, entonces ambos serían felices.

—Este lugar es hermoso ¿no lo crees Ciel? —preguntó Lizzy sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí Lizzy, lo es…

Sintió a la rubia acurrucarse sobre su hombro, era bonita y tierna, Ciel tenía que admitirlo y su sonrisa era hermosa, diferente. Pura.

—Estoy feliz, haz venido Ciel, haz bailado conmigo, compartimos mucho tiempo y ahora estamos aquí— terminó, mirándolo.

No supo qué decir, pero supo algo seguro y sin duda alguna; la quería, en verdad la quería.

"_**Antes me hubiera negado a la idea sin duda alguna, pero ahora me doy cuenta. Siempre tuve un cariño especial por Lizzy, pero quererla iba más allá de mis capacidades o eso creía, pero no puedo, no podía ser otra cosa, era diferente a lo que había sentido."**_

—Lizzy, deberíamos ir adentro…— habló Ciel tranquilo, tomó la mano de su prometida para ayudarla a levantarse, habían pasado todo el día recorriendo los alrededores y finalizaron todos sentados sobre una manta en el césped. Sebastian y Paula se encontraban con ellos, ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra en las últimas horas, podía ser normal en su mayordomo, pero resultaba curioso en la chica de cabellos castaños, parecía nerviosa, algo común, pero también pensativa.

—Sebastian, hazte cargo de las cosas.

Él era un caballero, no importaba si Paula era una sirvienta, era el deber de Sebastian hacerlo él mismo.

—Señorita Elizabeth, me quedaré a ayudar al Señor Sebastian— terminó de hablar, parecía más tranquila.

Entonces de eso se trataba, pensó Ciel, quería algo con su mayordomo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al palacio, se habían quedado muy cerca, era una ventaja. Dentro, varios grupos de personas. Sintió algo parecido al orgullo al ver que aún quedaban varias personas, posiblemente un poco más de la mitad de los invitados. En el centro, La Reina, finalmente se había vuelto a mostrar ¿Habría cambiado de idea? Algo le decía que no.

Su Majestad era una mujer inteligente, posiblemente sólo había dicho eso para luego poder salir y ver a sus fieles de la nobleza, sólo así reconocería a quienes estaban con ella. Igualmente, cada vez eran menos. Vio que la mujer terminaba de hablar con alguien y lo miraba. Movió ligeramente la cabeza con una leve sonrisa en los labios, lo saludaba, él hizo lo mismo, pero no se acercó.

— ¡Elizabeth! No la había visto en toda la tarde, pensé que ya se había marchado— habló una chica que Ciel no conocía, pero que la noche anterior había visto jugar con Lizzy, no debería tener más de quince años.

—Marie, aún esto aquí— sonrió su prometida, obvia, y pasó a presentarlo. Su fianceé, así lo había llamado, el Conde Ciel Phantomhive, sonaba imponente, como su padre. Hablaron durante unos momentos, Ciel no comprendía como podían entenderse hablando tan rápido. De todos modos él parecía ser el único desentendido.

Habían pasado casi diez minutos y Sebastian aún no regresaba ¿Dónde estaba cuando lo necesitaba? No quería alejarse de Lizzy solo, pero el mayordomo sabía poner muy buenas excusas. Se propuso ir a buscarlo. Mejor que estuviera muy ocupado salvando la vida de alguien.

Excusó a las dos chicas por unos momentos y se encaminó al jardín, bastón en mano. Bien salió notó algo extraño. Para empezar, las cosas que habían dejado no estaban, por lo que Sebastian debía haberlo juntado todo. Segundo, el mismo Sebastian no estaba. Tercero, Paula tampoco. Último, ambos caminaban alejándose del palacio, acercándose a los árboles presentes por doquier, cerca de donde él la noche anterior había… No lo iba a recordar.

Notó que Paula caminaba un poco más adelante. Ella debería haberlo llamado entonces, sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Era un alivio curioso. Cuando se detuvieron (no muy lejos de los árboles y la terraza), Paula miró hacia abajo, estaba de espaldas a Ciel, por lo que se sintió seguro de acercarse sin ser visto. Quería saber por qué no quería que fueran vistos. No importaba si Sebastian lo veía, él no iba a decir nada, era obvio, de todos modos se quedó en la terraza, oculto por algunos árboles, supuso que podría escuchar de todos modos.

—Dígame Señorita Paula— comenzó el mayordomo— ¿cuál era el tema que deseaba discutir conmigo como para haberme traído hasta aquí? —Ciel odiaba cuando Sebastian hablaba tan formalmente, era aún más falso que de costumbre.

Paula murmuró algo por lo bajo y continuó con la vista en el suelo. Era muy vergonzosa y el ligero temblor de sus manos dejaba notar su nerviosismo. Sebastian la miraba atento, sin moverse ni desviar la visa, posiblemente él había escuchado lo que la mujer había dicho. Tal vez el chico no podría escuchar nada a esa distancia y sólo se había acercado por nada.

—Yo los vi— dijo decidida, con la vista en algo, mirándolo fijamente, todo el nerviosismo se marchó en un segundo—. Yo los vi— repitió. Y el silencio se hizo. Nadie se movía. Ciel internamente sabía a lo que se refería, pero no quería imaginarlo.

El tiempo pasó y el conde temió que Paula escuchara sus respiraciones que cada vez parecían sonar más fuertes.

Cuando volvió a hablar algo había cambiado.

—Yo los vi, Señor Michaelis— Sebastian no movió un músculo, pero Paula ya no parecía tan fuerte y volvió a mirar al suelo—, los vi a usted y al Joven Ciel, en la fiesta de Su Majestad, luego del baile— terminó de hablar, con dificultad, le costaba, se notaba en su tono. Ciel entendió que sufría, que por eso no miraba al demonio a los ojos, sufría por Lizzy, era obvio. Tampoco tenía necesidad de seguir hablando, sólo le significaría sufrir un poco más.

"_**Desde mi escondite improvisado oí hablar a Paula. Le dijo a Sebastian que había visto algo. No lo dudé, ni lo pensé dos veces, sabía de4 qué hablaba, nos vio juntos ¡Ah! Maldición. Mierda y maldición.**_

_**Ahora veo que tiene lógica, por eso Paula se había comportado diferente cuando nos vio anoche y hoy mismo por la mañana ¿sospechaba que era común? ¿Lo sigue creyendo? Por supuesto que sí, cualquiera lo haría.**_

_**No sé qué más fue lo que hablaron, no sé qué fue lo que Sebastian contesto ni le dijo, pero tampoco me interesa. Luego de escucharla decir eso di media vuelta y me marché.**_

_**No puedo creerlo aún. No podía, no tenía que pasar, y pasó, aunque peor hubiera sido que Lizzy se enterara o nos hubiera visto.**_

_**Sé que aún así ella no se enterará, sino ¿por qué otro motivo Paula le hubiera avisado a Sebastian? Por una extorsión hubiera hablado conmigo.**_

_**Supongo que simplemente no quise escuchar que decían, era una pérdida de tiempo. De todos modos, volví al palacio pero no con Lizzy, pasé un tiempo recorriendo el lugar, eso sí que no fue una pérdida de tiempo. Regresé al salón cuando Su Majestad se estaba despidiendo."**_

—Mi amado pueblo, han de saber que me han hecho más que feliz con su presencia en esta pequeña fiesta. Siempre es bueno saber que sin importar las dificultades estaremos todos unidos. Nos volveremos a ver, espero, muy pronto. Ahora sólo me despido humildemente, ustedes, reinan a mi lado— recitó La Reina cuando Ciel se había acercado al Salón. Su pequeño discurso fue secundado con aplausos y el tan clásico "Dios Salve a La Reina".

Sin mayores preámbulos, todo llegaba a su fin, Su Majestad tomó camino a la entrada principal, donde sus guardias ya la aguardaban. La noche se acercaba, iban a viajar todos en la oscuridad, a nadie le agradaba eso, definitivamente era una prueba de fidelidad.

— ¿Cree que debemos marcharnos, Joven Amo? —habló la conocida voz de su mayordomo desde su espalda, cerca de su oído, no era anormal a lo vista de nadie más que Ciel.

No quiso contestar, algo de todo no estaba bien. De todos modos Sebastian prosiguió— La Señerota Elizabeth aún no se ha marchado, pero fue un acuerdo realizado con la Señorita Paula en donde acordamos que usted se marcharía antes— ¿y desde cuando un mero sirviente podía decidir sobre las acciones de su amo? —, por lo cual ya deberíamos…—hizo oídos sordos, no iba a dejarse provocar.

La mayoría de la gente ya se había marchado y él seguía parado en el mismo lugar, su mente, ajena a casi todo, por no pensó mucho para hablar.

—No quiero que vuelvas a decidir nada con nadie sobre mi persona, o cualquier cosa que me influya a mí sin mi permiso. Con nadie— sabía que había sonado autoritario, tenía ese poder, y el mayordomo más fuerte que él, poderoso, aunque fuera sólo en ese entonces debía ser sumiso—, es una orden.

No se volteó, ni siquiera miro sobre su hombro para saber lo que el demonio hacía, el palpitar de su ojo bajo el parche y un sexto sentido se lo demostraban. Lo veía, haciendo una reverencia sobre una de sus rodillas, apoyando su mano derecha sobre su pecho, la derecha en el lado izquierdo, donde en cualquier ser humano vivo latiría un corazón, ¿lo haría el de él? ¿Tenía uno? Escuchó las palabras que le faltaban— Yes, My Lord— y avanzó camino a la salida. Sebastian no lo seguía, o por lo menos no de cerca, no lo oía.

Se disponía a seguir su camino cuando oyó pasos acelerados. Se volteó junto a tiempo para ver a su prometida correr en su dirección, a su encuentro.

— ¡Ciel! —Lizzy corrió apresurada a sus brazos y Ciel la recibió por inercia, casi sin tocarla—, Ciel, Ciel, sabía que no te irías sin mí, que Paula se equivocaba, sabía que me esperarías.

—Sí— no podía decir nada más, frente a él, a espaldas de Lizzy; Sebastian se erguía serio, tranquilo, a su lado, Paula, sonriente, feliz, pero sus ojos opacos, tristes, realmente estaba triste—, sí, siempre Lizzy— Ciel cerró los ojos con fuerza, su prometida aún entre sus brazos. Comenzó a sentirse débil y estúpido, un niño indefenso e ingenuo. Y lo comprendió, y a la vez no, pero estaba totalmente seguro de algo.

"_**Esto no puede seguir así."**_

**.:.:.**

**Notas de Sve: **Qué puedo decir? Que soy un desastre? Bueno, todo eso y más, está bien. Soy la vergüenza de los escritores o ya escribí tanto que me importa todo poco jejeje.

No, sigo presente y esta historia no se termina. Particularmente tengo problemas porque el argumento no es muy simple y no quiero recaer en lo mismo que hacen grandes historias, quiero ser original y cuesta.

Pido perdón a los que me mandaron mensajes personales preguntando por mi existencia y demás cosas.

Muchísimas gracias por los hermosos reviews que he recibido, eso aumenta aún más mi felicidad y mi inspiración, también a las alertas, favoritos y a cada persona que se dedica a leer esta historia tan deforme.

Actualmente estoy trabajando en más historias, una nueva en inglés (en mi mente Kuroshitsuji es Black Butler y es en inglés, la veo de ese modo, imagino a Sebastian y a Ciel con acento, así que bueno, estoy demente) y otra multichap en castellano sobre bueno, algo continuo a Kuroshitsuji II, así que imaginen en donde queda u.u

Gloria sigue, por un tiempo más por lo menos, pero sepan entender, que trato de traer capítulos medianamente largos (este tiene más de seis mil palabras, que para mí es un record) y no quiero simples diálogos, porque eso, no me gusta.

Los voy a volver a ver, uno de estos días, si no es con mi amada Gloria, será con mi nuevo "Blanco Blanco" (soy sumamente original jejeje).

Me despido, espero que hayan disfrutado y si desean dejar reviews mejor y sino, bueno, la verdad es que no formo parte de la generación de autores que "exigen" reviews para continuar una historia.

Saludos.

Sve


	4. IV: Sueños, Ignorancia y Pesadillas

**Gloria.**

**Por Sve.**

**.:.**

**ACLARACIONES SOBRE LA HISTORIA: En esta historia hay saltos temporales y la lectura de un diario intimo, por lo que han de saber que cualquier texto entre comillas, cursiva y negrita (**_**"Pueden asesinarme"**_**) se refiere a lecturas específicas del diario de Ciel, son fragmentos. – Cualquier texto normal sin ningún tipo de particularidad (**Porque tardé siglos en actualizar**) es la historia en si misma. – Los saltos temporales están señalizados con puntos suspensivos (…) – El final de la historia con símbolos (.:.:.).**

**.:.**

**CAPITULO IV: Sueños, Ignorancia y Pesadillas.**

—Dime Finnian…—Elizabeth se mostró lo más relajada posible, aunque le parecía totalmente sobreactuado, pero claro, el jardinero no se daría cuenta ni en un millón de años, no había maldad en sus ojos.

—Sí, señorita Elizabeth— no, no había malicia alguna en su ser, en ninguna parte; aún con as ropas maltrechas, un sombrero enorme y cómico, en sus ojos, en su interior sólo vivía la inocencia de quien ha conocido el sufrimiento, pero no el mal. Cualquier podía sentir tranquilidad con sólo verlo a los ojos.

—Eh, ¿tú conociste a Ciel, verdad? —trató de parecer casual, fallando. Suavemente pasó inadvertida.

—Oh sí, el amo Ciel, el Joven Amo, él fue quien me contrató, yo aún era un chiquillo y él fue bueno y considerado conmigo…—el jardinero siguió habando.

Elizabeth sabía que era un anciano, ¡pero no que tenía tantos años! Debería estar rondando casi un sigo de vida ¡Cómo demonios aguantaba!

Su cabello cano, no tenía barba ni bigote, las cejas casi blancas, delgado, el cabello largo hasta los hombros y unas horribles horquillas naranjas que le despegaban la vista. Era el mismo Finnian que el de la foto, más viejo, más años, otros tiempos, pero el mismo ¡Qué ilógico! Pensar que él había vivido en tiempos de La Reina Victoria y ahora compartía los mismos con "I want to hold your hand".

Él había conocido a Sebastian también.

—…pero yo no era muy bueno cuidando las plantas así que di mi mejor esfuerzo para…—continuó antes de ser interrumpido por a voz de su señorita.

—Sólo él vivía aquí, ¿verdad? —Finnian la miró extrañado, lo que era obvio para él, era nuevo para ella. Esperó unos momentos—, digo, cuando Ciel tenía trece años…

—En aquel entonces sólo el amo Ciel vivía aquí, de todos modos la mansión estaba llena de vida, no como ahora, pero estábamos todos…— ¿Acaso había un poco de tristeza en su voz? Debía de estar recordando a sus compañeros de trabajo, seguramente. Decidió ser un poco más directa con las preguntas.

—Finnian ¿conociste a Sebastian? —era obvio que sí— ¿Cómo era él? —repitió la pregunta mentalmente y realmente sonaba extraña en sus oídos, pero era el único modo en que podía preguntar. El jardinero asintió con la cabeza, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

—Fue el Señor Sebastian quien me encontró, sin él, hoy no estaría aquí y posiblemente en ningún lado— casi un susurro, con voz clara, felicidad y nostalgia. En el pecho de la chica un nudo se constituía, había olvidado que el pasado siempre había existido, no sólo el ahora.

¿Había sido entonces, Sebastian una buena persona? ¿Había cuidado a Ciel y a su familia? Según Finnian, cono lo poco que le había dicho, era un "sí" rotundo, más Ciel no se refería a él del mismo modo, tal vez era diferente la relación entre ellos…

Casi se le escapaba una carcajada antes el pensamiento, logró disimularla.

Por supuesto que la relación entre ellos era diferente, se habían besado por lo menos dos veces, según lo que Ciel había dejado escrito en su diario.

—Entonces Sebastian era el mayordomo…—Finnian asintió unos momentos—, dime ¿Ciel y él se llevaban bien? —oh, sí, ella podía comprender todo por medio de los recuerdos de Ciel, pero es no bastaba, las memorias se reflejaban pero no las podía recrear, tal vez con la ayuda del jardinero pudiera crearse una imagen clara de todo aquello que no había vivido.

—Pues, era extraño— ¿qué? ¿Acaso Finnian lo sabía? El anciano continuó hablando—, cuando yo los conocí, el Joven Amo casi no salía y sólo era visto por Sebastian, entonces, poco tiempo después comenzó a salir. El señor Sebastian siempre hacía todo lo que el Joven Amo le pedía, por difícil que sonara y era impecable. En ciertas ocasiones lograba arreglar la casa, el jardín, hacerlas tareas domésticas y la cena él solo— concluyó. Eso era imposible, Elizabeth supuso que sólo exageraba.

—Pero sin Sebastian todo era muy diferentes— ¿era? No le dio demasiada importancia—, aunque ninguno de nosotros éramos muy buenos en lo que hacíamos, protegíamos al Joven Amo a como de lugar.

¿Dónde recaía la gracia de contratar sirvientes que no hicieran bien su trabajo? Elizabeth se preguntó por qué el jardinero llegaba a esos límites de exageración.

—Entonces Ciel pasaba más tiempo con Sebastian ya que era el mayordomo— el anciano volvió a asentir con la cabeza, comenzaba a hartarla— nada más— agregó más para sí misma.

Sentía curiosidad pero ya no sabía ni porqué, era lamentable no saber más de Sebastian, ya sabía un poco de Ciel, pero del mayordomo; aquella fotografía no dejaba de rondar su cabeza. Era fanatismo por algo pasado.

— ¿Señorita Elizabeth? —la pregunta de Finnian la sacó de sus pensamientos, demasiado complicados para tan temprano.

—Eh, creo que será mejor que me marche…—terminó concluyendo Elizabeth tras unos segundos, mientras comenzaba a alejarse. Debería haber preguntado y Sebastian.

—Realmente, la Señorita Elizabeth y el Joven Amo se parecen mucho— dijo Finnian al viento. Elizabeth no llegó a escucharlo.

—Lizzy! —escuchó la voz de su hermano llamándola a la distancia. No era nada serio, sólo para molestarla.

— ¿Acaso no sabes que detesto que me llames así? No tengo más doce años— clavó la mirada en el rostro de Adrien, que sonreía en una mueca, algo tenía entre manos.

—Sabes… hoy encontré algo— no le gustaba del todo su tono de voz; arrastraba las palabras— y decidí dárselo a nuestra Madre.

Lo miró, de qué hablaba escapaba a su imaginación. Elizabeth no pensó en nada, ni en libros, ni en el disco que había estado escondiendo con tanto fervor.

—Oh, un libro, creo que es un diario, supuse que a ella le interesaría.

— ¿Qué? —no, no era posible. Su madre con el Diario de Ciel sería la perdición, su perdición, no le perdonaría tener eso en sus manos, había un motivo por el cual era una Middleford…

—Dime que no es cierto, que mientes. ¡Adrien! Haré lo que quieras, seré tu esclava por un año, pero dime que…—Dios, tan malo podría ser— es una mentira. Pero no su diario.

Su hermano sonrió maliciosamente, madito sea y carcajeó un segundo ¿Tan cruel podía ser? Elizabeth tenía ganas de llorar, lo iba a ser. Maldita ella por guardar sentimientos por un inútil libro de un niño huérfano. Malditos Ciel y Sebastian.

—Por favor.

—De acuerdo, era una mentira, no le di tu libro a Mamá, lo tengo yo.

¿Él? ¿Él? ¿Él?

— ¿Tú?

—Sí, sólo quería ver que hacías si te enterabas, pero no pensé que llorarías.

No se había percatado que había lágrimas en su rostro, era patética.

—Era mi diario— no el de Ciel, el de ella, ni siquiera lo recordaba casi, no sabía ni dónde estaba. Era un alivio que no fuera el de Ciel— ¿Qué demonios haces con mi diario?— furia, ya no era ese otro sentimiento de pérdida. Iba a golpearlo, realmente iba a golpear ese rostro tan similar al de su antepasado.

—Tranquila hermanita, no lo leí, lo encontré abandonado en la biblioteca— le aclaró Adrien, haciendo un gesto extraño con las manos, deteniéndola en sus movimientos.

—Deberías agradecer que fui yo y no alguien más, podría haber sido terrible— odiaba cuando era sarcástico—. No pensé que te fuera a afectar tanto...

—Es que... ¡No tienes por qué tocar mis cosas!— Elizabeth sabía que se estaba comportando como una niña caprichosa, pero no podría evitarlo—. Son mis cosas y no tienes por qué.

—Ya baste Elizabeth, pensaste que era el cuaderno que tienes sobre Ciel Phantomhive— la voz de su hermano hizo eco en sus oídos y produjo un silencio vacío— ¿crees que no lo sabía? Cada vez que estás con ese cuaderno te ausentas del mundo, te veo y puedo estar cerca de ti y no me ves, aparte, sé que investigaste sobre él; el idiota de Finnian me lo dijo: "La señorita Elizabeth sí, pero usted es igual al Joven Amo" ¿qué otro sino Ciel?

—Pero, tú no— no podía terminar de hablar. Adrien sabía sobre Ciel también.

—No te preocupes, tampoco lo leí, no me interesa. Sé lo suficiente como para necesitar algo más. Pero debes tener cuidado Liz, no te pierdas en él, no dejes que te consuma— ¿de qué demonios hablaba?

Tareas, trabajos y más. Podía no parecerlo, pero Elizabeth Gloria Middleford tenía aún 15 años, pronto 16, pero todavía era una estudiante y una adolescente por sobre todo, y como tal, tenía ciertas obligaciones que cumplir sin falta alguna, así, algún día llegar a ser una respetable mujer de sociedad y mantener en lo más alto el nombre de la familiar, Condes, Marqueses e incluso Duques, a un lado de la realeza desde tiempos inmemorables, los Middleford en lo más alto.

Sólo que... Ella no creía en casi nada de eso. Por supuesto que el respeto y el honor eran importantes, ella era parte de todo aquello en si misma, pero había un gran problema; que ellos ya no eran lo que solían ser, podría usar el apellido Middleford y hacerse acreedores de un gran linaje y así obviar pasados. El tiempo curaba heridas y borraba memorias, pero todos lo sabían, su sangre era más azul que la de muchos, pero manchada y envenenada como ninguna. La Casa, la Antigua Casa Phantomhive era parte de quienes eran y sin negarlo ni afirmarlo lo ocultaban, por supuesto que todos lo sabían, pero en el olvido quedaban tantas cosas que ¿qué haría una mentira más? Nada, sólo que la suya era preferible creer antes que recordar.

Así que ¿para qué esforzarse de más? Obviamente que era una alumna aplicada y el ego no le permitía ser menos, pero también trataba de mantener un poco de visa social; que era precisamente lo que no estaba haciendo.

Hacía un par de días había descubierto que el estudio de su padre era un lugar tranquilo y privado para poder leer y estudiar. Cuando su padre se encontraba de vieja o simplemente ausente (lo cual sucedía la mayor parte del tiempo) nadie entraba al lugar, tal vez sólo a limpiar, pero era un buen lugar y se podía trabar desde dentro, una excelente alternativa a la falta de privacidad, aparte, nunca había sido remodelado, siquiera los cuadros, por lo que era el mismo lugar en donde Ciel se sentaba habitualmente, donde escribía eso mismo, que ella leía.

"_**¿Es normal que no desee despertar? ¿Qué desee y anhele seguir durmiendo, soñando eternamente? Ahí no hay nada y la mayoría de las veces a duras penas entiendo lo que sucede. Y si se trata de una pesadilla que me lastima y me duele, cuando acaba ese sueño ya no lo recuerdo y vuelvo a estar en otra parte. A veces están mis padres, a veces no, a veces estoy yo, a veces no, a veces no entiendo absolutamente nada, pero siempre, Sebastian está ausente."**_

Y así terminaba, aparentemente Ciel no había tenido una gran semana y constantemente escribía sobre lo mismo, evitaba a Sebastian, pero el era imposible el no mencionarlo, siempre estaba, excepto en sus sueños, ahí, Sebastian no existía. Qué curioso; hacía varios días que Elizabeth no hacía más que soñar con él.

Pasó a la siguiente página. Ciel solo escribía un texto por página, no más, supuesto que era para no mezclar fechas era una persona ordenada. Al reverso comenzaba la nota, una larga, muy larga, estaba marcada con una fecha extraña, había pasado casi todo Noviembre, el 20, para ser exacto.

Por lo cual Ciel no había escrito en más de una semana.

Curiosamente, ésta, comenzaba como las primeras.

"_**Sebastian se ha marchado…"**_

…

Decisión. Eso era lo que hacía que Ciel Phantomhive no cayera en la tentación de dejar de lado su iniciativa de ignorar a Sebastian. Si bien era casi imposible lograrlo debido a que era el mayordomo de la familia, se evitaba a toda costa llamarlo, para lo que fuera. Esa misma era la tentación. El no convocarlo para pedirle lo que deseaba a cualquier hora; un té, un postre, trabajos, cartas, comprar, no lo llamaba por nada.

Sebastian y el resto de los sirvientes tenían estrictas órdenes y horarios que cumplir diariamente, era rutinario, pero así Ciel estaba preparado para todo: el conde despertaba cuando Sebastian habría las costinas de su habitación y la luz lo iluminaba todo. Luego, mientras era vestido tomaba su desayuno, algo simple, pasaba a su despacho, donde Sebastian le preguntaba si necesitaba algo más, ante la respuesta negativa, se marcaría. Más tarde el almuerzo, algo simple, nuevamente, postre tras unos minutos. Sebastian se marchaba por otras dos horas por lo menos, posteriormente un pequeño tentempié que satisfacía las necesidades de Ciel, y si no lo hacía, de todos modos no decía nada, quería evitarlo al máximo. La tarde pasaba, atendía sus pendientes como clases, trabajo o alguna reunión, tomaba un té sin falta a las 5 p.m. y seguía igual hasta la noche, cuando el mayordomo aparecía y recitaba el menú y avisaba que ya todo estaba servido; él decidía dónde cenaría: en el estudio, o en el comedor, generalmente el primero, por lo menos los últimos días. Y nada más, se preparaba para la cama, se dormía tarde y luego soñar, los sueños irreales y casi perfectos.

Exactamente igual todos los días.

Exactamente igual y nadie decía nada.

Exactamente igual y Sebastian parecía no darse cuenta.

Exactamente igual y Ciel no podía evitar el odiar a Sebastian por ignorar que él lo ignoraba.

Era en esos momentos en que deseaba que el demonio fuera un poco más humano, o una mejor imitación de éstos.

Pero el destino era cruel y esa tarde no fue Sebastian quien quebró el silencio.

— ¿Joven Amo, se encuentra usted bien? —preguntó el anciano mientras daba una reverencia.

—Por supuesto, no imagino por qué crees lo contrario Tanaka —aclaró Ciel, tratando de no parecer ansioso ni molesto, trató de disimularlo totalmente, lo logró, por supuesto, era bueno mintiendo.

—Me temo, Joven Amo, que todos hemos notado sus ausencias— comenzó el oriental, tranquilo—; no ha abandonado este lugar más que para cenas y almuerzos, incluso sus reuniones ocurren aquí. El salón de juegos y el jardín, ellos tampoco han sido visitados.

Ciel lo meditó unos instantes. Tanaka tenía razón y sin siquiera decirlo le había dado una gran pauta: había dejado todo de lado por evitar a Sebastian, no salía, no hacía nada y ¿para qué? ¿Qué había conseguido a cambio? Sí, se evitó algún momento embarazoso, pero se comportaba como un niño sin enfrentarlo, bien podría haber dado sólo una orden y evitarse todo aquel estúpido martirio, donde sólo lograba engañarse. Culpaba a Sebastian por algo a lo que él mismo había accedido, era un hipócrita, como lo había sido toda su vida y él, ahora, detestaba eso.

—Creo que, tienes razón Tanaka, debería salir de aquí…

—Oh, me parece una excelente idea amo, tal vez ¿debería hacer preparativos para alguna salida o viaje? —preguntó Tanaka, parecía entusiasmado, había logrado su cometido y Ciel sabía, el anciano era más que feliz con eso, totalmente fiel a la familia Phantomhive, sin importar qué.

Era ciego él también, el anciano no sabía muchas cosas y sin embargo confiaba en la familia, aunque sólo quedara un miembro en pie. Si Ciel no estuviera, quién supiera lo que sería de la vida del sirviente…

—No, está bien, sólo… sólo tomaré el té en el jardín, creo que necesito un poco de aire— sonó demasiado y convencido, incluso en sus propios oídos, y eso le dio seguridad a Tanaka. Era inevitable, si no era en ese entonces, sería al día siguiente. Esa no era su manera de ser, andar huyendo de las cosas como una víctima, oh no, él; Ciel Phantomhive, heredero, amo de un contrato infernal, él no era así, no era ese tipo de persona, ese tipo de humano débil. Pero se había comportado como uno.

"_**Había sido débil…"**_

…

Elizabeth se detuvo un momento en su lectura. Tal vez Ciel simulaba ser un adulto y se comportaba como tal, pero para ella era casi obvio lo que ocurría. Ciel estaba en el punto de duda máxima, con retorno y varios caminos alternativos, pero crucial, tal vez mucho dependería de su futuro. Prosiguió.

"…_**pero no seguiría siendo así…"**_

…

Cuando salió al jardín sintió un gran peso liberar sus hombros, aparentemente hasta su cuerpo estaba afectado por su estúpida decisión.

El aire fresco le sentaba tan bien, hacía frío, pero el día era soleado y podía sentir el aroma del agua lejana. El tiempo que había pasado encerrado años atrás le había enseñado a disfrutar del aire libre y de lo que significaba, no entendía como se había privado él mismo de eso, aún con sus alergias y sensible salud adoraba la libertad del exterior, tendría que aprovecharlo, en poco tiempo casi no saldría, era tan idiota.

El invierno atentaba contra su salud y sus bajas defensas, tenía que aprovecharlo todo.

Extrañamente Sebastian no se encontraba en el jardín como lo hubiera esperado, de hecho quienes parecían haberse hecho cargo de los arreglos para su té eran el anciano Tanaka y Marlene. La pequeña meza estaba cubierta por un fino mantel e incontables cantidades de dulces, parecía una pequeña fiesta, sólo faltaba el Sombrerero; sin duda alguna todo era obra del mayordomo de su padre, nadie más vería el regreso al aire libre de Ciel como una fiesta. Sobre ésta, una pequeña sombrilla blanca permitiendo pasar la claridad del sol de la tarde, pero impidiéndole ser molesto. Pronto, a esa hora ya no había siquiera sol.

La realidad es que todo lucía más que apetecible y por supuesto que él no se iba a negar a tal visión, de todos modos algo lucía casi fuera de lugar, o no, mejor dicho: alguien estaba fuera del lugar. En la joven mente de Ciel, los tres años y un poco más que había pasado al lado del demonio mayordomo eran una eternidad, casi la mayor parte de sus recuerdos; quizás por el peso del contrato inquebrantable y la venganza, quizás porque cuando sus padres habían muerto él era aún muy pequeño, pero quizás simplemente estaba acostumbrado a verlo cada vez que tomaba el té en algún lado, porque lo acompañaba y esperaba.

Sebastian era un demonio y un mayordomo. Pero Ciel durante un instante lo vio como algo más en su mente… Sebastian era una compañía. Era la compañía siempre presente en la vida del conde, y jamás lo dejaría, aún con la muerte frente a sus ojos o cuando esta fuera cosa del pasado, Sebastian no lo dejaría y siempre se lo recordaba. Hasta el instante final.

Que curioso, en la mente de cualquier ser humano, eso habría sonado casi como la mejor confesión romántica; para él era un negocio y una maldición. No había manera de escapar, aunque realmente no lo deseaba, pero era un contrato y debía respetarlo y hacerlo respetar.

Y Sebastian no estaba cerca de él durante su té.

Todo sabía delicioso, no importaba quién lo había hecho, aunque estaba seguro que no había sido Bard, el autoproclamado Chef Principal. Pero Sebastian estaba ausente.

Podría ser que se había cansado o aburrido y se había marchado, tal vez él tampoco quería verlo y por eso lo evitaba… No, definitivamente no era eso, era mucho más probable lo primero. Por supuesto que Ciel bien podría hacer uso de pentagrama que avalaba su contrato y llamar al mayordomo, pero, realmente no estaba seguro de querer llamar a Sebastian sin un motivo claro. En otro tiempo lo hubiera hecho sólo para pedirle alguna cosa innecesaria o sólo para molestarlo, alguna cosa ilógica que aún más ilógicamente el demonio lograba conseguir.

Tomó su té y comió una porción de pastel sin darle más importancia a nada, estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo incluso para relajarse, en un punto llegó a creer que podría quedarse dormido sentado ahí mismo, sin embargo, el aire fresco y el movimiento de las cosas cuando Tanaka se dispuso a llevarse lo que había sido utilizado por Ciel no lo dejó más que creerlo.

El atardecer pasó y la noche no tardó en llegar. Sebastian volvía a aparecer anunciando el menú de la cena. El conde estaba dispuesto a preguntar dónde se había encontrado toda la tarde, estaba dispuesto a gritarle, a decirle miles de cosas e incluso a insultarlo, pero por algún motivo ninguna palabra dejó sus labios, tan sólo vio al demonio disculparse y marcharse sin mediar ningún otro tipo de palabra ¿Qué demonios pasaba? En principio era él quien evitaba a Sebastian y a todos y todo, pero ahora ¿era el mismo demonio quién lo evitaba? Carecía de sentido, como su rabia por eso mismo.

Se sentía un fantasma, se sentía ignorado y eso lo enardecía, pero a la vez se sentía impotente. Estaba frente a su plato de alguna comida de nombre complejo que ni se había molestado en escuchar, pero no comía, su apetito debía entrar escondido en algún lugar del infierno. De todos modos, sin darse cuenta cuando, había comenzado, estaba comiendo ¿Sería la inercia? ¿Un instinto? Fuera como fuera, las cosas parecían no pasar normalmente, pocos flashes de momentos sin conexión mutua. Por qué… ni siquiera se lo podía preguntar.

Al momento estaba en medio de su habitación de pie, la puerta se abría a su espalda y la sombra proyectada le permitía saber sin siquiera voltearse, que se trataba del mayordomo de ojos rojos.

Se acercó y Ciel podía sentir el movimiento, abría un mueble, tomaba la ropa de cama del conde y volvía a dejar el armario cerrado.

Cambió su ropa, tranquilo, sin ningún tipo de apuro, normal, como siempre… Entonces ¿por qué Ciel aún lo sentía diferente? ¿Sería por el mismo motivo que se había comportado así durante varios días? Tal vez sólo era su impresión. Probablemente.

— ¿Necesita algo más Joven Amo? —preguntó firme, sobresaltando a Ciel, definitivamente era él quien estaba ausente.

¿Necesitaba algo más? Sí, pero…

—Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

—Que descanse— Sebastian nunca le deseaba dulces sueños, no es que realmente creyera en algún deseo sano por parte del demonio, pero era llamativo.

Se volteó cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. No suspiró, no se estiró, no se aflojó, sólo abrió la cama y se acostó, dispuesto a dormir. Mañana sería otro día, sólo quería descansar.

Cuando Ciel Phantomhive volvió a abrir los ojos, aún estaba oscuro. Su habitación estaba sólo iluminada por la luz que reflejaba la luna, a esa altura la luz artificial no llegaba.

Cerró los ojos, aunque sabía que no se volvería a dormir, posiblemente en todo el resto de la noche ¿Qué hora sería? Tal vez faltaba poco para el amanecer, podría confiar en eso y despejar su mente durante un rato, sólo un rato. Hasta que Sebastian llegara a levantarlo.

Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian ¡Maldito fuera el demonio!

No sólo era parte de su vida, sino también de su muerte, era inevitable en todo sentido. Pero no tenía por qué pensar en él cuando despertaba. Sí, dependía de él para mucho, pero sino ¿qué sentido tendría vender su alma con un único fin, sino iba a aprovechar cada momento? Debía obtener beneficios.

Decidido y también resignado, se sentó en el borde de su cama, del lado izquierdo, cerca de la ventana. Del lado contrario al que acostumbraba dormir, o por lo menos comenzaba a dormir.

Era llamativo, Sebastian había dejado las cortinas abiertas y por eso había luz… lo cual no era bueno, pues se vería obligado a despertar ante los primeros rayos de sol; hizo una nota mental al respecto, merecía una explicación.

Pasó unos momentos con la mente en la nada, sólo viviendo, siendo él. Sus pies aún no alcanzaban el suelo a menos que se sentara casi en la punta. Algún día llegaría. Después de todo, todavía tenía mucho por crecer, por conocer y por… Paró en seco. Los dedos, índice y medio de su diestra rodeando sus labios tentativamente.

Era la primera vez que pensaba en los besos compartidos con Sebastian; en la sensación extraña que lo había recorrido y no sólo el movimiento inconciente como una respuesta. Había sido extraño, perturbador y confortante, por algún ilógico y demente motivo.

Realmente no formaba parte de sus intenciones repetir aquellos… acontecimientos, más le era inevitable el rememorarlos, por más que realmente tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Había decidido dejar eso atrás por su bien, el de su prometida y, tal vez, el de quienes los rodeaban. Su plan de simplemente evitar al mayordomo no resultaba convencional, de hecho, notaba con crudeza, que sólo estaba esquivando un problema, pero jamás lo sobrepasaría.

Sin embargo, Sebastian no tenía por qué querer ni lograr sobrepasarlo a él.

Susurró un nombre a la noche, un llamado que jamás sería ignorado.

—Sebastian.

No más de cinco segundos después, tras un solitario golpe en la puerta, el aludido estaba dentro de su habitación.

— ¿Sí, Joven Amo? —preguntó, siempre comenzaba con una pregunta.

Ciel no tenía ánimos para continuar con rodeos por mucho más tiempo, ya había sido suficiente esos días y la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, más no quería ser tan impersonal.

—Acércate.

Los pasos del demonio sonaban fuerte contra el suelo, casi del mismo modo que la primera que los había oído. Unos instantes después estaba frente a él, tapando la luz proveniente de la ventana, Ciel sólo miraba los botones de su saco. Levantó la vida, atento, resuelto. El demonio no había articulado ni una sola palabra, tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

— ¿Por qué me ignoras? — inquirió el joven conde, sin parche en su ojo marcado, con plena visión de aquello que sucedía frente a él, aunque no era mucho.

—No lo estoy ignorando, Señor, jamás lo he hecho— cuanto detestaba Ciel a Sebastian en ese preciso momento.

Por supuesto que no lo ignoraba, no podía hacerlo, un contrato los unía y Sebastian no podía "ignorar" ese hecho, sólo que el chico había hecho una mala elección de palabras.

—Tsk, mierda ¡Sabes a qué me refiero! —sentenció, casi con furia, respiró y continuó, el demonio aún inmutable—. Me evitas o no lo sé, eso, tú sabes— Ciel se maldijo, siquiera sabía como llamar aquello que Sebastian hacía o no. Tenía ganas de golpearse por ese mismo motivo.

—No lo evito, Joven Amo…

—Sebastian, es una orden ¿por qué no me tratas igual que antes de… antes?

¿Estaría sonrojado? Posiblemente producto de la rabia y el nerviosismo por ser ignorado, nada más.

Escuchó una risa y aunque estaba mirando los ojos del demonio, rojos, carmín, fuertes; no fue hasta oír el sonido de su gozo que notó la gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Sin embargo, el motivo de aquello escapaba a su realidad y sólo sintió que se burlaba de él. Lo detestaba, otra vez.

—Contesta— intentó, realmente sonar calmado, no quería empeorar su "vergüenza".

—Oh, pero por supuesto Amo, jamás me negaría a una orden dada por usted— sus palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Ciel, haciendo eco, mucho tiempo después de que las pronunciara.

Aún estaba en sus profundas cavilaciones cuando sintió las manos de sebastian en sus brazos, tomándolo, sin ejercer presión, sin ser fuerte, tan sólo tocando.

—Sé lo que ha estado haciendo— el tono de voz de Sebastian le dijo que no pretendía detenerse hasta terminar de hablar, tal vez por eso lo sostenía; quería atención y no ser interrumpido—, me ha evitado, no; me ha tratado de evitar desde que hemos regresado de la fiera de Su Majestad. Usted sólo pretendía evitarme y así "evitarse" algo usted. Yo sólo intenté ayudarlo un poco ¿Dígame, Joven Amo, fueron efectivos nuestros intentos? —Por supuesto que Ciel Phantomhive no iba a contestar a un sirviente—. No, aparente, o tal vez sí, y por eso me preguntaba algo al respecto.

Ciel chistó, más no apartó la vista del rostro de Sebastian que se encontraba a su misma altura, ni demasiado lejos, ni demasiado cerca.

— ¿Entonces sólo ayudabas? Pensé que no hacías cosas a menos que te las ordenaran…— era el turno de Ciel de sonreír, la malicia de sus pocos largos años presente en sus ojos.

—Y es exactamente lo que hago, Joven Amo, sólo sigo sus órdenes— decía su título entre palabras, aunque no le agregaba formalidad al asunto, sólo trataba de burlarse de él, pero el demonio era divertido, Ciel no lo dudaba—, pero ¿qué sería de nosotros si el Mayordomo de la Familia Phantomhive no pudiera saber lo que su amo desea sin que éste lo pronuncie? — el significado de sus palabras siempre sonaba terrenal, sin nada detrás, pero Ciel había vivido lo suficiente a su lado como para saber que nunca era así.

—Cállate, no quiero oírte— articuló Ciel. Tras unos momentos las manos alrededor de sus brazos se aflojaron y tomaron sus muñecas, una extraña sensación lo recorrió, era como si ya lo hubiera vivido alguna vez.

—Siempre responderé— la voz de Sebastian, cansina, su respiración estaba acariciando su rostro, se había acercado un poco más— a ti, Ciel Phantomhive. Pero ahora debes dormir.

Ciel ciertamente pensó que lo iba a besar, tal ver era más bien lo que esperaba, aunque se decía que no, una y otra y otra vez; pero el demonio se alejó y el chico no dijo una palabra, no podía hacerlo, cuando fue recostado nuevamente, arropado y abandonado al Gran Morfeo.

Estaba aún de espaldas a la puerta, en ese lugar donde no solía dormir, mirando al ventanal, como cuando despertó. Escuchó los pasos de Sebastian, no sonaban como antes.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y mientras la largaba, habló.

—Sebastian— oyó los pasos detenerse—, no te vallas, no aún— no era algo que decía por primera vez, pero sonaba un poco más difícil y comprometido—. Quédate, hasta que despierte.

—Yes, My Lord —y el sueño, sin aviso, lo atacó.

¿Había dormir? ¿Había soñado? ¿Había estado alguien en su sueño? ¿Había estado el demonio? ¿Había estado él? No importaba.

Abrió los ojos, despertando finalmente.

Antes de aclarar sus ideas escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un costoso par se zapatos contra el suelo de madera, y el pomo de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse.

Sebastian se había marchado.

**.:.:.**

**Notas de Sve: **No tengo perdón de Dios, diablos ni nadie, soy un desastre con forma de ser humano, bueno más o menos.

Creo que voy a empezar a dejar de disculparme por las tardanzas, ya son parte de la vida diaria de este fic.

Ahhhhhhhhhh al fin puedo escribir como yo misma! No saben lo terriblemente difícil que fue lograr este capítulo, quedo un poco corto y posiblemente aburrido, pero tenía que aclarar a Ciel y a Elizabeth y a Sebastian y empezar a generar las dudas y los pies para todo lo que se viene ahora.

Realmente voy a tratar de publicar dentro de una semana a más tardar dos, ahora estoy un poco más entusiasmada, comenzamos con lo más interesante de la historia y les aviso, otra vez, estoy es yaoi, es shota es todo lo que se considera inmoral e incorrecto, por lo cual, se viene lo bueno.

Para quien no sepa, para lograr esta historia lo más fiel posible en todo aspecto a la realidad, tiene una gran investigación de trasfondo, desde lo más simple como títulos de nobleza hasta cómo se acomodaban las corbatas osea, realmente hago todo lo que puedo para lograr ser fiel a mí misma y a ustedes que son quienes leen esto y hacen que Gloria siga adelante.

Gloria todavía no alcanzó las 1000 lecturas en y sin embargo tiene una buena cantidad de reviews y aún más favoritos y alertas, realmente es un orgullo propio, sabiendo lo difícil que es el fandom de Kuroshitsuji en español.

Me hacen felices chicos, simplemente con darle clic a esta humilde historia que empezó como un pensamiento más.

Saben que pueden dejar reviews, agregar a alertas, mandarme mensajes o incluso a favoritos, siempre que lo deseen, si así no lo quieren, conmigo está bien.

Sve


	5. V: Fausto, Monedas y Medianoche

**Gloria.**

**Por Sve.**

**.:.**

**ACLARACIONES SOBRE LA HISTORIA: En esta historia hay saltos temporales y la lectura de un diario intimo, por lo que han de saber que cualquier texto entre comillas, cursiva y negrita (**_**"Atención, capítulo extremadamente largo"**_**) se refiere a lecturas específicas del diario de Ciel, son fragmentos. – Cualquier texto normal sin ningún tipo de particularidad (**pero no por eso vacío de contenido**) es la historia en si misma. – Los saltos temporales están señalizados con puntos suspensivos (…) – El final de la historia con símbolos (.:.:.).**

**.:.**

**CAPITULO V: Fausto, Monedas y Medianoche.**

Fausto.

Fausto y Mefistófeles.

Ciel y Sebastian.

Elizabeth Gloria Middleford estaba total y completamente obsesionada con algo total y completamente ilógico, irreal y estúpidamente creíble.

¿Cómo podía ser creíble un pacto con un demonio?

Cada vez que pensaba en eso sentía escalofríos.

Durante los últimos días había leído más de tres o cuatro veces la obra de Goethe: "Fausto", encontrando similitudes y diferencias. Había investigado en cada rincón del libro, buscando, sin saber realmente qué. Pero sin dudas encontró algo, aunque no en el libro, sino en su propia casa, con precisión, en la biblioteca de su casa. La cantidad de libros referentes al tema eran por sobre demás saludables, tantos libros sobre un tema tan oscuro y oculto al mundo; podría haber esperado alguna loca adicción a los demoníaco, pero no era así, los libros eran variados, algunos sólo con cortas referencias al tema en si, con referencias a pactos.

Ciel podría haber hecho un pacto fáustico.

¿Pero cómo podría ella o cualquier otro saber si eso era verdad?

El preguntar cualquier cosa sobre Ciel nunca era una buena alternativa, aunque bien podría hacerlo a su madre, pero ella no sabía casi nada del asunto, su padre era el descendiente directo, pero él sí que no era ninguna alternativa sanamente posible.

De Finnian no había mucho más que pudiera sacar, después de todo, su visión de las cosas, sin duda la había ayudado, pero era favorable y tranquila, posiblemente ella sabía mucho más sobre lo que pasaba en la mansión que él.

Después de todo, los secretos parecían ser algo habitual en el linaje familiar.

Sebastian no podía ser un demonio, simplemente no podía.

¿Y si lo era? ¿Y si realmente lo era y había hecho un pacto con Ciel?

Eso justificaría varias cosas, para empezar, el que Ciel lo llamara "demonio" tantas veces; y lo que Finnian había dicho sobre sus habilidades; y la aparente fidelidad absoluta que tenía con el conde; y que pareciera manipularlo tan bien.

Otro escalofrío. Ciel era manipulado por Sebastian, tal vez no constantemente, tal vez no totalmente, tal vez, pero lo era, un ligero susurro en su oído y Ciel pensaba dos veces cualquier cosa, de ese modo había comenzado todo lo que había leído. La influencia del mayordomo por sobre su amo era superior a la de cualquier otro sirviente.

En eso, indudablemente Ciel y Sebastian, se parecían a Fausto y Mefistófeles.

Motivo por el cual había leído tanto la historia del alemán, ficción o no.

Así, en esos complicados desórdenes mentales pensando entre lo real lo irreal, lo irreal y lo real, lo que debería ser y lo que era, en el medio del comedor, sentada sola, con la cabeza sobre la mesa: "Una dama jamás se comportaría de ese modo" diría su madre, o su abuela, escuchando el sonido del piano en la distancia (su hermano debería estar en clase o alguien estaba demasiado aburrido y tocaba).

El buscar un lugar donde esconderse, o donde estar tranquilo, siempre lleva a uno a los lugares por donde nunca estuvo o nunca quiso estar, y Elizabeth había descubierto que el gigantesco y aburrido comedor era el lugar por el cual menos gente pasaba durante la tarde, nadie entraba allí o casi nadie, tal vez alguien aburrido de pasada o algo así; en definitiva uno de sus nuevos lugares favoritos para pasar el tiempo, cuando no quería hacer nada y debería estar haciendo algo; como estudiar, o pensar en como evitar algún extraño encuentro que su madre organizaría con el hijo diez años mayor o diez años menor de alguna de sus amigas.

Primero en un monasterio que casada por arreglo… tal vez no tan extremo.

Levantó la cabeza apoyando el mentón sobre la mesa en lugar de la mejilla, no estaba aburrida, estaba, tenía que haber alguna palabra exacta, tensa, molesta, ansiosa: estresada, eso.

Estaba estresada con su vida y la del Conde que era su antepasado, maldito fuera por dejar el diario escondido para que ella lo encontrara. Ahora cargaba también con sus problemas.

Aunque el problema real era lo poco que lograba leer el diario. Al ritmo que iba tal vez cuando tuviera treinta años lo terminaría de leer, y demonios que era un diario extenso y Ciel escribía con una letra minúscula.

Pensando en la nada, si Ciel había hecho un pacto con un demonio, suponiendo que era a cambio de su alma ¿qué sería eso tan importante que pactaría? Oh si, eso llevaría a una discusión existencial en cualquier mesa familiar.

Debía dejar de pensar tanto.

Tomó la caja que tenía a su lado en otra silla, era un buen transporte para cosas importantes y según sabía, común y seguro, aunque no tuviera el mejor candado del mundo; en ella llevaba un cuaderno de notas, su diario íntimo y el de Ciel, por supuesto que lo que tomó fue éste último.

Otra vez Ciel no había escrito por unos cuantos largos días, parecía que ambos tenían eso como costumbre, ella tampoco escribía mucho en su diario últimamente, lamentable.

No tenía muchas ganas de nada más, simplemente comenzó a leer.

**"Creo que después de todo, ambos estamos más tranquilos respecto a mi decisión. Sebastian puede continuar con su trabajo habitual sin contratiempos y yo con mi vida normal. **

**Tal vez el problema de actitud que ha demostrado Sebastian se ha debido a la ubicación y no a otra cosa, así como mi respuesta a tales actos."**

¿Podía, acaso, el maldito pubescente ser más hipócrita?

Elizabeth creía que ya había superado esa etapa, aunque era evidente que se equivocaba. Ciel era muy curioso en ese sentido, de a momentos podía demostrar una madurez digna de un rey a punto de abdicar por la edad y en otros era un niño maldito y malcriado, lo más infantil del universo, aunque, como bien Elizabeth había confirmado una buena cantidad de veces, todo era por medio de mentiras e hipocresía. Haz lo que yo digo, no lo que yo hago.

Siguió leyendo antes de comenzar a repetirse todo, otra vez.

**"De todos modos, yo no pienso nunca en eso..."**

…

No, Ciel ya no pensaba en esas cosas que había ocurrido durante su estancia en la fiesta de Su Majestad, no prensaba en lo más mínimo en nada de eso, simplemente todo había sido borrado de su mente y ni siquiera en recuerdos lejanos permanecía allí.

O por lo menos de eso se trataba de convencer.

Ciel bien sabía que no podía simplemente olvidar nada. No quería vivir en el pasado pero todo lo que era y poseía venía de él. Tal vez simulaba (creía) de un modo magistral el ignorar cualquier hecho, pero ¡era tan difícil! Lo lograba, realmente, de a momentos, pero sólo cuando estaba muy ocupado con diferentes trabajos, aunque... siempre llegaba Sebastian a arruinarlo todo, absolutamente todo.

Con un simple golpe por parte del demonio en la puerta, su dispersión se iba por la borda y la ansiedad llegaba a ocuparlo todo ¿Cómo debería actuar? Si la frialdad y el tratar de ignorarlo no habían funcionado, era obvio que eso no era una alternativa; pero después de aquella charla en que todo había quedado más que finalizado, simplemente nada era igual. Ciel se encontraba bien teniendo a Sebastian alejado, pero no podía ni quería tenerlo lejos. Era imposible.

Y todo se volvía mucho peor en esa época del año.

Diciembre ya había llegado y en unos días nada más estarían a mitad de mes, los peores días del año, a su entender y comprobación. Su maldito cumpleaños. Cuatro años enteros desde que su vida había terminado y se había transformado en un calvario…

Posiblemente sería la única fecha del calendario en la que desearía no estar vivo y definitivamente incluso así, que esa fecha no existiera para nada.

Pero por cuestiones del destino o de un ser del destino o varios seres del destino, siempre terminaba siendo el día que más resaltaba en el año y no sólo por lo que para él implicaba; por un extraño y casi morboso motivo todo el mundo deseaba hacer de ese día un día feliz para él ¿es que no entendían que simplemente no había nada que festejar en un día tan trágico y calamitoso? ¡Había perdido a su familia por todos los cielos!

Sin embargo, el principal encargado de destruir sus tranquilos días de luto y cumpleaños, era la excepción a absolutamente todas las reglas establecidas para un humano de trece años; Elizabeth, su prometida.

Ella quería verlo feliz y él realmente se sentía bien haciéndola feliz a ella, pero no del modo en que ella quisiera, y para sus cumpleaños siempre hacía cosas terribles que tenía que aguantar.

…

Elizabeth se corrigió a si misma un momento, Ciel y ella tenían varias cosas en común, como que su espacio personal sería siempre sólo suyo, y sus decisiones sólo suyas; ella tampoco disfrutaba de las grandes reuniones

**"Todos los años una fiesta, una reunión, algo. Siempre..."**

…

Ciel odiaba las fiestas y a Lizzy; bueno, no, pero sí odiaba las fiestas, sólo le traían dolores de cabeza.

—Como la última— le recordó una horrenda voz en su cabeza que sonaba estúpidamente similar a la de Sebastian ¿Por qué demonios pensaba con la voz de alguien más? Oh si, porque siempre estaba en lo correcto (aunque eso no tuviera sentido alguno), pero así era, la última fiesta era posiblemente el mayor motivo por el que no quería ver a Lizzy en su cumpleaños, pues eso implicaría a más gente y entre esas "más gente", alguien particular a quien Ciel no tenía muchas ganas de volver a encontrar en los próximos muchos años: Paula.

Tener cerca a Paula, la doncella a cargo de Elizabeth, significaba recordar inevitablemente, lo que había sucedido con el demonio y no era lo que más deseaba.

La voz de la chica se repetía constantemente en su mente cada vez que pensaba en algo relacionado.

—En otras palabras, todo el tiempo— se burló la voz de su conciencia. Maldita fuera.

De todos modos, él no sabía si el mayordomo de cabellos azabaches y ojos caoba estaba al tanto de su (semi) conocimiento de la charla que éste había mantenido sobre moralidad de trabajo y "protocolo"... y con un infierno ¡no pretendía preguntar nada al respecto! iría bien con él si simplemente el tema no se tocaba nunca más en su vida. Fin.

Así que su conclusión más simple sería ausentarse de la mansión, aunque fuera sólo por el día, o unas horas, y sin dar aviso a absolutamente nadie, de modo que no pudieran encontrarlo, luego buscaría una excusa para dar a Lizzy, eventualmente, y a su tía, aunque dudaba que ella realmente creyera todo lo que le decía. Duda que su tía le creyera sinceramente algo desde que había regresado e su "estancia" fuera de su hogar tras el incendio; era obvio que ella no creía que sólo había pasado un tiempo perdido y solo en un pueblo lejano, aunque él creía, era una muy buena mentira.

Ya tenía pensadas varias opciones de refugio momentáneo y aunque ninguna le gustaba demasiado, no tenía más alternativa que elegir entre alguna de ellas: para comenzar, un viaje; hacía un tiempo que quería viajar a Francia para investigar las posibilidades de una nueva fábrica de Funton allí, sin dudas a la empresa le vendría bien un poco más de expansión, después de todo, las exportaciones que realizaban al continente eran enormes. Segunda opción: esconderse, simplemente no. Era demasiado inútil. Tercero: sólo ir a Londres, el viaje no era muy largo y de hecho le vendría bien como un modo de despejar su mente en su otra casa. Oh, sí, eso le gustaba por sobre todo lo demás, pero, había un pequeño, ínfimo inconveniente. Soma, el príncipe y su sirviente Agni aún debía estar viviendo allí.

Incluso con eso, seguía siendo una buena elección y, después de todo, ninguno de los dos hindú conocía nada respecto a la fecha precisa de su cumpleaños, pero sí sobre lo que había pasado luego, eso simplificaba bastante algunas cosas; aparte, no tendría que pasar frío en un largo viaje como si viajara a Francia. Podría hacer esperar un poco más esa excursión.

Miró por la ventana de su estudio a la vez que jugaba con el anillo anticuadamente enorme en su dedo pulgar. Eran principios de diciembre y aún no comenzaba a nevar, no, siempre sucedía a mediado, de todo modos las nubes era persistentes en el siempre encapotado cielo que variaba sus colores de tonos grises hasta totalmente blancos bajo la luz del sol. La niebla era constante, no sabía si era el clima, el tiempo, o que su mansión se encontraba rodeada por un denso bosque, probablemente la sumatoria de todo.

Necesitaba alejarse un poco de ese lugar, tal vez funcionara e incluso lograra apaciguar un poco los malos recuerdos, aquellos que lo hacían sentirse un pobre niño solo.

— ¿No es, acaso, lo que eres?

Sí.

—Se los diré una sola vez ¿de acuerdo?— preguntó Sebastian con voz fuerte pero cancina, los cuatro sirviente de la mansión estaban parados frente a él y parecía que tres contenían el aire sin descanso— Si lo desean, pueden marcharse, durante las próximas dos semanas sus servicios no serán requeridos; sin embargo, si lo requieren, pueden quedarse, pero espero volver y ver todo tal cual fue dejado, intacto— sentenció, y los criados tragaron todos al unísono—. Totalmente intacto.

— ¡Sí señor Sebastian!— contestaron juntos. No se iban a marchar, pero la aclaración era necesaria.

Ciel esperaba de pie (bastón en mano, sombrero sobre la cabeza) a un lado del carruaje que habían conseguido para hacer el viaje. El chofer ni siquiera se había volteado a verlo, estaba bien, no quería ningún tipo de mirada. Todas sus pertenencias ya se encontraban en el techo del transporte y lo único que le faltaba era Sebastian. No es que estuviera feliz por compartir más de dos horas junto al demonio en un pequeño compartimiento de dos por dos; a decir verdad la idea le atraía muy poco, últimamente cualquier cosa que incluyera la palabra "Sebastian" le resultaba muy poco simpática.

La expedición a Londres sería un poco más larga que otras veces, los caminos húmedos y la bruma siempre complicaban las cosas un poco en esa época del año, con lo que mientras más pronto partieran, más pronto llegarían a su destino.

— ¡Adiós Joven Amo!— saludó Finnian sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Movió un poco la mano en un extraño gesto de despedida y golpeó el suelo con el bastón ¿por qué Sebastian no abría la puerta del carruaje?

— ¿Joven Amo?— lo llamó Sebastian, aunque se encontraba frente a él, una mera cuestión de atención. Ciel no dijo nada, ¿por qué hacerlo? , y subió al transporte sin la ayuda del demonio.

Tras una muy corta mediación de palabras con el conductor, su mayordomo ingresó al compartimiento y el viaje comenzó. Trataba de distraerse viendo la mansión alejarse por el camino y perderse en el bosque, aún era temprano, pero la luz siempre parecía limitada tras esos grandes árboles de altas y abundantes copas; suponía que sería fácil perderse ahí ¿Alguien lo habría hecho alguna vez?

—Disculpe que me entrometa, pero—pausa—, ¿existe algún motivo por el que estamos en camino a Londres, Señor? Sé lo mucho que le desagrada el aroma de la ciudad...

¡Y ahí estaba la pregunta! ¿Cuánto había tomado para que llegara? ¿Dos días? ¿Tres? Por supuesto, no era deber de un sirviente hacer alguna pregunta sobre lo que su amo deseara u ordenara, pero se trataba de Sebastian; y como se trataba de él, la pregunta llegó cuando ya estaban en camino, de ninguna manera estaría cuestionando las órdenes que le hubiera impartido el conde.

—Muy osado sirviente— oyó algo parecido a un "disculpe" salir de los labios de Sebastian, pero obviamente era una mera formalidad, ambos lo sabían, como sabían que Ciel contestaría tarde o temprano.

Miró el rostro del demonio: estaba sentado frente a él ¿realmente siempre eran tan pequeños los coches de alquiler?, tenía las manos juntas sobre su regazo. Siempre parecía tan tranquilo y despreocupado. Recordó que lo detestaba.

—No quiero pasar por una fiesta. —confesó. El joven conde no hizo más aclaraciones porque no eran necesarias, no era más que obvio ¿Qué otra fiesta querría evitar? Oh sí, la última.

Una sonrisa extraña se hizo lugar entre los labios del mayordomo, una mueca que decía: "Yo sé por qué quieres evitar las fiestas pero te da pena decirlo". Sebastian sin duda pensaba que Ciel quería evitar un nuevo beso. Y Ciel, el "Oh tan grandioso Ciel Phantomhive" estaba más que seguro que su rostro ya demostraba varios colores, muchos de un mismo tono ¿sería rojo o azul? Ah, y sus orejas ardían.

¡Quería corregirlo! No era, no se trataba del beso (excelente manera tenía de comenzar a pensar en refutar algo embarazoso), ¡era todo sobre Paula! Pero si decía eso, posiblemente empeoraría aún más los pensamientos "impropios" del demonio. Que pensara lo que quisiera.

Aunque se confortó un poco en saber que podría ser una cuestión de pudor y no una de debilidad, como solían ser sus motivos para no querer estar en esas fechas...

—Oh, pero le das más importancia a lo sucedido hace un tiempo que a la muerte de tus padres, me halagas Ciel— se burló la jodida y maldita voz de mierda de Sebastian en su cabeza. Ya debía de lucir totalmente azul marino a esas alturas.

Pasó el siguiente par de horas (o minutos) en silencio, pensando en lo mucho que deseaba por una vez llegar a Londres, y así, aunque fuera, distraerse en algo, como por ejemplo: en cómo Soma había cambiado algo de lugar en su casa.

Pronto (o no) el aroma de la (putrefacta) ciudad los comenzaría a alcanzar, así como el incesante ruido que sólo en las noches y en los lugares adecuados parecía menguar, más en ese entonces se encontraría en todo su esplendor. Si sería así, Londres sería un asco dentro de unos pocos años.

El carruaje ser detuvo y la voz con un burdo acento (del chofer) avisó que había alcanzado su destino; Ciel no se movió, fue Sebastian quién primero bajó y extendió su mano para que el conde bajara del vehículo; tomándola, descendió.

Hora de ser nuevamente un Conde, ya nada lo detendría.

Excepto tal vez el grito y el abrazo del Príncipe hindú que lo recibió tras su primer paso en la mansión. Hogar, jodido hogar.

— ¡Ciel! ¡Aquí estás! No haz crecido nada ¿o si?— saludó, exclamó, constató y preguntó el príncipe mientras se comparaba con el obviamente de menor estatura, Conde.

— ¡Agni! Ven ¡Tenías razón! Ciel volvería algún día.

—Sin duda alguna Majestad— afirmó el ¿mayordomo? ¿Guardián? mientras hacía su entrada a la habitación ¿por qué no había llegado antes?

—Majestad, creo que el Señor Ciel no puede respirar si usted lo sigue aprisionando.

Ante las palabras de Agni, Soma, dejó ir a Ciel.

Hacía casi un año que los había visto por última vez, lucían igual que siempre, aunque notó con extrañeza que las ropas que el príncipe llevaba lucían un poco (del todo) más occidentales, posiblemente quería adecuarse un poco a la vida de la ciudad; Agni llevaba sus ropas habituales, pero durante un momento Ciel lo imaginó vestido igual que Sebastian.

—Buenos días— saludó Ciel, podía no soportar al hindú pero era un caballero y tenía modales, de todos modos posó claramente su mirada sobre el asiático más alto. Detrás de él Sebastian imitaba su actitud con un movimiento de cabeza. Agni pareció notarlo (¿a él o a Sebastian?) y respondió a sus saludos.

Sebastian había dicho alguna vez que él merecía su respeto, incluso siendo un simple humano... ¿sería que el mismísimo Ciel Phantomhive no era merecedor del respeto del demonio?

¿Pero qué mierda pensaba?

—Como sea; Sebastian, quiero descansar un momento y salir, lleva las cosas a mi habitación— si de algo Ciel no tenía dudas era de que nadie utilizaría su habitación, si sabían lo que les convenía.

— ¡Pero Ciel!—, ¿por qué las palabras de Soma le resultaban familiares? Oh sí, Lizzy las usaba seguido— Ven, hagamos algo, té, cartas ¡hablemos! Recién haz llegado ¿Haz venido por las fiestas? ¿Negocios? ¡Ciel! ¡Ciel, escúchame! ¡Ciel!

Plaf.

Con el golpe de la pesada puerta; Ciel ya se había marchado, dejando al príncipe de tez morena hablando solo.

En la tranquilidad de la modesta biblioteca podía descansar un poco; estar rodeado de libros siempre lo ayudaba a relajarse. Los libros le transmitían paz y lo ayudaban a conocer vivencias y recordar las olvidadas. Los libros habían sido su salida alternativa a la agonía tras la muerte de sus padres y el pacto con el inframundo.

Aunque solía detestar la fantasía... en ese tipo de historias, casi sin importar qué, el protagonista siempre cumplía con sus ideales y lograba sacar un provecho extra de alguna de las alocadas situaciones; demasiado irreal, pero aparentemente el resto de la gente gozaba de creer que la felicidad se podía alcanzar. Pobres.

De las fantasías que sí le habían resultado interesantes, sobresalía la historia de Alicia, porque simplemente, ella acababa despertando y confiando en que todo (por ilógico y real que pareciera), era parte de un maravilloso sueño...

Tal vez podría regalarle una copia a Lizzy, aunque posiblemente lo tuviera.

Si Soma no lo hubiera mencionado, posiblemente las fiestas hubieran pasado totalmente desapercibidas para él; de todos modos esa era una de sus intenciones, pero ahora que lo recordaba, seguramente (sin dudas) no podría dejarlas pasar llanamente, aunque dudaba si estaría en la Mansión Phantomhive para ese entonces.

El golpe suave en la puerta lo hizo alertarse, sólo por si se trataba del príncipe que había aprendido ese tipo de modales. Era Sebastian.

—Joven Amo— comenzó— ¿Debería traer algo para que almuerce antes de salir o simplemente saldrá?—, sólo Ciel sería capaz de notar el delicado tinte sádico en tan simple pregunta: ¿Se quedaría oculto o saldría a aparentar? De cualquier manera estaba quedando mal, y débil, pero sólo saldría.

Definitivamente detestaba Londres, su vista, su ruido y con todos los infiernos, el aroma.

Calles asquerosamente repletas de todo, no se alarmaría de hallar un cadáver junto a algún vendedor de flores, definitiva, total y absolutamente asqueroso; y mucho peor si se caminaba.

Deducía que los habitantes debían de estar acostumbrados a lo nauseabundo y por eso no parecía molestarles, serían ya inmunes, después de todo, uno se acostumbra a la vida que lleva y al mundo desde el nacimiento.

Él nunca había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de la mansión en el campo, pero el tiempo que lo había hecho, el olor a desperdicios, putrefacción y sangre había nublado sus sentidos; cuando se encontraba cautivo, el olor estaba sobre él, siendo posiblemente él mismo el que lo expedía; cuando había salido del encierro (o esclavitud), la casa en la ciudad lo había acogido durante unos meses, más el aroma lo rodeaba. Repentinamente la ruta de escape a Londres no parecía tan buena idea.

— ¿Señor, me daría un penique?— la voz infantil con acento particular habló; buscó con la mirada la fuente, pero no estaba a su alrededor; unos pasos por detrás un grupo de niños de no más de siete años de edad se cernía sobre Sebastian. Lo habían confundido. Ciel ya no se ocupaba más de eso, no era la primera vez que ocurría.

Sebastian se había detenido, posiblemente cualquier otro sirviente bien entrenado, simplemente había ignorado cualquier obstáculo y continuado con su caminata a la par de su Señor. Sin embargo, Sebastian no era cualquier otro sirviente, ni Ciel cualquier Señor. El demonio se había detenido porque sabía lo que sucedería; ¿Qué clase de mayordomo sería si no pudiera prever los deseos de su amo?

Ciel lo mió, suspiró cansinamente y asintió con la cabeza; serían un par de monedas, nada excesivo. Siguió su camino, silenciosos, con el demonio por detrás. El pubescente Conde no era una persona generosa, no tenía por qué serlo, tampoco era agradecido, tenías cosas mucho más importantes de las que ocuparse. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de niños, la historia cambiaba, sólo un poco.

No es que pensara que él podría haber sido uno de esos niños, no, si él no estuviera vivo como era, simplemente estaría muerto, no en otro tipo de vida. Su aprecio por los niños tenía otro aspecto más profundo. Todos esos niños eran lo que él no, como Lizzy. Él simplemente había olvidado esa vida ¿Había sido feliz alguna vez? Afirmaba con seguridad que sí, más el sentimientos le era ajeno ¿Cómo era sentirse feliz? ¿Cómo era reír con el alma? A decir verdad, tampoco recordaba con seguridad la tristeza, ni lo que era llorar.

Era un ser tan vacío.

— ¿Joven Amo?— una voz y una mano en su hombro lo hicieron detenerse; el demonio debía de haberlo estado llamando por un rato, sino no lo hubiera tocado, de todo modos ¿qué sucedía?

—Creo que esta es la tienda a la que se dirigía— contestó a la pregunta muda presente en el resto de Ciel.

Levantó la mirada: "Williams & Wilson, BOOKSHOP"; la librería, el libro de Lizzy, el regalo. Ya lo había olvidado.

—Sí, es aquí. Vamos— dijo mecánicamente, en realidad estaba totalmente distraído y en otro mundo.

—Bienvenido Conde Phantomhive ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo en esta ocasión?— Ciel no conocía a la mujer que se dirigía a él, pero sin duda alguna ella lo conocía a él, después de todo, su nombre lo predecía y solía ir a ese lugar en busca de títulos que leer cada vez que visitaba la ciudad.

—Estoy en busca de un obsequio— comenzó a decir mientras buscaba con la mirada.

—Oh, tenemos una obra que podría interesarle del Señor Wi...

—"Las Aventuras de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", quiero ese libro— con todo ejecutor habló.

—Si, si, si, lo poseemos, enseguida lo prepararemos para usted— dijo la empleada frente a él atolondradamente, por un momento le recordó a la torpe sirvienta que estaba al cuidado de su mansión.

Siguió revisando los títulos, algunos los poseía en varia versiones y otros aún no; debería comprarlo; los libros siempre le presentaban una cómoda salida al cansancio de la vida diaria y a la realidad.

Se retiraron de la tienda tras pagar lo que habían comprado, parecía poco el regalarle sólo un libro a su prometida, pero cuando se trataba de personas, nobles, como ellos, a veces menos podía llegar a ser más; repentinamente los detalles cobraban importancias; su Majestad lo podría poseer todo, pero recordar su color favorito y enviar un ramo de flores de ese color para su cumpleaños, resultaba más impactante que un nuevo imperio.

Caminaron sin rumbo durante un rato ¿qué más tendría que hacer? No tenía grandes deseos de ver a nadie y las compras (sólo una) habían sido una buena distracción momentánea. Sebastian caminaba a su lado, aunque levemente por detrás, el demonio era charlatán pero su amo no, podía pasar horas y horas sin decirse una palabra.

Por encima de ellos la noche comenzaba a hacerse más evidente ¿por cuánto tiempo había andado? Los comercios encendían luces variadas iluminando el camino, y el frío se comenzaba a sentir con mayor profundidad, en poco tiempo el invierno comenzaría, más mientras tanto podía disfrutar simplemente de un fresco anochecer.

— ¡No deje de llevar sus regalos!

— ¡Navidad, llevan Navidad y el nuevo Año!

— ¡Todo lo que busca aquí lo encuentra!

Londres conservaba una agitada vida nocturna, aunque el ambiente comenzaba a cambiar. El frío ocultaba a los niños de las calles, pero sacaba a los ebrios de los bares.

La cantidad de carteles y anuncios de ventas navideñas eran interminables ¿Quién compraría tantas cosas? Recordaba sus fiestas al lado de sus padres ¿habían sido ellos así?

Sí, lo habían sido. Los regalos siempre eran muchos, su familia no había sido muy grande pero en su hogar siempre había habido obsequios para todos; sus tías, tíos, primas, incluso Tanaka recibía su regalo.

Se heló ¿debía, entonces, él darle un regalo a todos también? Realmente en los últimos tres años nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso, siempre con muchas otras cosas en mente; sin embargo, él siempre había recibido cosas de todos; incluso le habían dado un intento de diversas cosas por parte de los tres inútiles que se hacían llamar jardinero, cocinero y ama de llaves. Tal vez debería hacer un par de compras más.

No estaba seguro, o mejor dicho, no tenía idea de qué podía regalarles a sus sirvientes; sus familiares (la familia de Lizzy) sería más sencilla, conocía de ellos y sabía, medianamente, lo que les podría obsequiar, pero el resto…

No sabía nada de sus sirvientes ¿Qué debería agradar a la despistada de Marlene? En una ocasión le había dado los lentes porque Sebastian lo había propuesto como una bienvenida. Oh no, mierda.

Sebastian.

Sebastian, Sebastian. También debería darle algo a Sebastian. No podía sólo ignorarlo. Aunque no recordaba ningún regalo por parte del demonio, o no había prestado atención; como fuera ¿qué se le regalaba a un ser del inframundo (que detestaba) y un día consumiría su alma? ¿Qué?

Determinado a decidir entre qué sería un buen presente para su mayordomo siguió caminando en silencio. Sospechó que debía haber estado haciendo algún gesto extraño o algo, pues cuando se dio cuenta, el culpable de su debate interno se encontraba parado frente a él llamándolo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Joven Amo? —la voz del demonio, demasiado suave para ser humana (demasiado perfecta), retumbó haciendo eco en el callejón donde se encontraban detenidos ¿Cuándo habían llegado a la parte baja de la ciudad? Algunos edificios ajos y el murmullo de transeúntes lejanos eran lo único perceptible desde su lugar un tanto aturdido.

Levantó la vida y miró, vio a los ojos escarlata frente a él, parecían suaves y con un poco de preocupación, no, era duda, Ciel aún no había contestado.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó. Responder a una pregunta con otra cuando no se pretende eso, no era de sabios ni cultos, pero ¿qué sabía él de sabiduría?

—Le preguntaba si se encuentra bien, dígamelo— el tono de Sebastian era inquisidor; sabía que el demonio odiaba quedar fuera de cualquier cosa, mucho más fuera de los pensamientos del joven conde.

—No sé qué regalo debería hacerles— se odió, pero por lo menos no había sido tan obvio ¿con qué? No sabía, pero por lo menos no lo había sido.

Una sonrisa horrorosa trepó a los labios del demonio, la misma que había tenido en el carruaje, aquella que parecía formular sus propias conclusiones y verdades sin ningún tipo de permiso ni vergüenza.

—Entonces ¿quiere mi ayuda para decidir qué obsequiarme? ¿Verdad? —por supuesto que no quería eso— ¿O acaso ya lo sabe y está pensando si sería correcto o no?— preguntó afianzando el agarre en los brazos del adolescente e inclinando de lado su cabeza.

¿Desde cuando lo tenía tomado de los brazos? ¿Desde cuando estaba tan cerca que su aliento tocaba la punta de su helada nariz?

Sin duda no tenía idea, pero la situación se le hacía extrañamente familiar; sí, mucho, la última vez que había estado tan cerca del demonio había sido hacía unas semanas atrás, y nada había salido muy bien.

—No, yo no…— pero nunca terminó de decir qué era eso que él no, quedó mudo, alterado por el ligero camino hacia arriba que comenzaba a trazar la mano izquierda de Sebastian por sobre su brazo derecho, hasta llegar a su hombro, sin intenciones de detenerse; y él, paralizado cual niño de tres años.

Sintió el ligero rose sobre su clavícula y el avanzar hacia su cuello, inintencionadamente apoyándose en la mano enguantada que se sentía cálida sobre su fría piel, incluso a través de las capas de tela interminables.

Comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo más no quería hacerlo, era casi doloroso entender que era inevitable el contacto más íntimo que iba a llegar y en cierto modo rechazarlo y anhelarlo a la vez; casi una tragedia griega.

Sintió la respiración del demonio un poco más cerca de su rostro, acercándose por un lado lentamente; no se animó a detenerlo, nunca supo por qué.

Sin muchos miramientos (a causa de su ceguera mental) giró un poco el rostro ante la insistencia de la mano del mayor en su mandíbula. Iba a suceder; se iban a besar en medio de la noche Londinense en un callejón sucio y maloliente. No podía ser.

Podía contar los centímetros que los separaban; diez.

Nueve.

Ocho.

Siete.

—Agh ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! — se disculpó casi a los gritos una voz desconocida a su lado; en el suelo ¿qué demonios había ocurrido?

— ¿Qué? — posiblemente no era lo más inteligente que podía haber dicho; pero dada la situación, fue lo primero que fue capaz de decir. Al instante siguiente ya estaba de pie (gracias a Sebastian) y con su sombrero bien puesto, más, bufanda acomodada firmemente, Nada había ocurrido (literalmente).

Miró a la persona que estaba en el suelo, era un chico de no más de quince años en un uniforme, el del servicio postal, supuso. Parecía cansado y respiraba con dificultad, después de todo había llegado corriendo y había chocado con Ciel, y con fuerza.

Se encontraba aún en el suelo levantando cosas, y cuando Ciel enfocó la vista con precisión (aún estaba un poco distraído) notó que lo que levantaba del suelo eran monedas ¡Le estaba robando! Iba a gritar cuando recordó que el dinero no lo poseía él, sino Sebastian; esas no eran sus monedas, pero sin duda tampoco eran de quien estaba en el suelo; era demasiado dinero para un simple mensajero y sin duda aún más sospechoso dados la hora y el lugar. Un ladrón.

—Sebastian, sostenlo— ordenó sin duda en la voz; tal vez no fuera nada, pero realmente le resultaba sospechoso, no era normal que alguien de su edad, con esa vestimenta y dinero diera vueltas por allí.

Un segundo después el demonio sostenía al chico por los brazos y le taba los ojos con una mano; la seguridad de su amo por sobre todo.

—Déjame idiota— insultó el chico mientras forcejeaba— ¡Te dijo que me dejes! ¡Maldito!

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — inquirió Ciel parado firmemente frente al joven, no porque no lo pudiera ver iba a comportarse de un modo diferente. Notó que su voz sonaba ronca, más grave que de costumbre, se dijo que era producto del frío, no de cualquier otra cosa.

— ¡Déjame en paz! Ahí tienes el dinero ¡No tengo nada! Déjame en paz.

¿Por qué el chico pensaba que le iba a quitar dinero? Tal vez realmente no había robado nada, pero nuevamente ¿qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar a esa hora?

—Te pregunté cómo te llamas ¡Responde! — ordenó Ciel un poco más inquisidor, supuso que el estado de su voz le debería de estar dando aún un poco más de autoridad. El chico se sacudió un poco y Sebastian lo sostuvo por el cuello, aún tapándole los ojos; parecía una posición dolorosa.

— ¡De acuerdo! De acuerdo. Mi nombre es Charles.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer nada sólo con tu nombre ¿verdad Charles?

—Mi nombre es Charles Swinscow, Charles Thomas, Señor, déjeme en paz, por favor ¡Demonios, Henry no dijo nada de esto! — murmuró el chico que parecía comenzar a temblar, el Conde no supo si era pánico o que Sebastian le estaba costando el paso de aire; tal vez el frío (porque el frío era culpable de todo) ¿Quién se acordaba del frío?

— ¿Qué fue lo que no te dijo Henry? — cuando preguntó, Sebastian lo miró a los ojos; si por algo se destacaba el Conde de cabellos negros azulados (aparte de tener trece años y un contrato con un demonio a cambio de su alma) era por ser perspicaz e inteligente; aunque el demonio parecía darle poco crédito por ello. Maldito.

—Él… Él dijo que afuera, nadie me molestaría, que todo iba a ser allí— ¿allí donde? Sin duda todo se volvía repentinamente más interesante. Ciel barajó muy bien las palabras para su próxima pregunta.

— ¿Y por qué ibas a creerle? ¿Quién se lo dijo a él? — preguntó lo necesario con voz mofa, debía pasar desapercibido, pero el chico estaba muy nervioso, su cuerpo temblaba y sacudía los pies, posiblemente hubiera contestado a cualquier pregunta sin pensarlo demasiado.

—Porque todo sólo es en la casa de los señores Hammond; por favor déjame en paz, no me hagas daño, por favor, haré cualquier cosa, pero no me mates.

Desde el principio que nada de eso era normal ¿quién ruega de semejante manera cuando ha robado? ¿Quién temía ser asesinado en ese entonces? Algo iba realmente muy mal.

—Te dejaré en paz, pero sólo si me dices quienes son esos tales Henry y Hammond.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Charles pareció palidecer aún más y comenzar a forcejear con más fuerza, se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo interrogado. Las monedas totalmente olvidadas.

—Nonono, no los conozco— gritó Charles mientras seguía moviendo las piernas y trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Sebastian. Qué patéticas se volvían las personas cuando se sentían presionadas. De todos modos era obvio que iba a decir algo más. Ciel lo dejó pensar unos momentos—. No sé el apellido de Henry, pero el señor Hammond se llama igual que yo.

Charles Hammond; Ciel se haría cargo de investigar a fondo ese nombre, no podía dejar que pasara por encima de él. Algo extraño pasaba en Londres, algo que hacía que un chico de no más de 15 años temiera por su vida. Repentinamente sintió algo en su interior removerse, tantas cosas ocultas pasaban en el mundo, él mismo había sido testigo de varias de hechas y vivenciado de primera mano una de las más terribles.

Miró a Sebastian un momento, casi diciéndole algo, posiblemente que recordara el nombre, que prestara atención al chico y que pronto lo dejarían ir.

—De acuerdo Charles, sólo quería saber que no me estabas mintiendo; no quiero nada contigo— dijo Ciel cuando aceptó que definitivamente (si no querían arruinar nada) no debería sacar más información al chico. Sólo dejarlo pasar como algo más, después de todo, él pensaba que le había robado—, sólo pensé que tenías algo mío.

Pasó caminando a un lado de Sebastian sin decir palabra alguna. Sólo cuando se había alejado unos metros dio la consigna final.

—Sebastian, déjalo ir— proclamó, sin el peso de una orden pero no era necesario, ni él ni el demonio mayordomo poseían mayores intereses como para preocuparse.

En cuanto Sebastian aflojó su agarre en el chico (el brazo alrededor de su cuello y la mano tapando su visión), éste, que aún tras las palabras de Ciel continuaba forcejeando, dio un paso en falso, cayendo de cara al suelo. Sebastian se limpió las manos (aún enguantadas) rápidamente, como si algo del chico le hubiera molestado terriblemente.

Charles permaneció un rato en el suelo, respiraba fuerte y con profundidad, jadeante, su corra cayó, era curiosamente pelirrojo, no sería tan difícil de volver a encontrar. Menos de un minuto después se estaba levantando, aún de espaldas a Ciel y Sebastian; sin miramientos tomó su gorra y corrió más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho cuando había chocado con el conde. Nunca miró hacia atrás.

El muchacho, Charles Swinscow (debía recordar el nombre) se perdió en la oscuridad antes que amo y sirviente emprendieran su camino de regreso a la mansión, sin que fuera necesario mediar alguna palabra; Ciel tenía mucho más que pensar como para prestarle atención a otra cosa.

Nadie se había llevado las monedas.

…

Elizabeth suspiró; Ciel no era una persona fácil de leer, aún después de más de sesenta años, ni siquiera leyendo su propio diario. De a momentos se contradecía tanto que realmente no lograba entender qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza; pero a la vez lo sentía sincero: parecía que Ciel escribía del mismo modo en que pensaba y sentía, sin duda estaba lleno de dudas y frustraciones, pero ¿qué más podía esperar?

Finalmente había aceptado el hecho de la terrible realidad que había afrontado el conde a muy corta edad; la pérdida de sus padres y el… contrato, sí, también había aceptado aquello ¿qué caso tenía el seguir negándoselo?

Podía o no creer en cosas sobrenaturales, pero las pruebas eran innegables, y eso justificaría un poco más por qué el nombre del conde adolescente había quedado prohibido en la familia y olvidado en la sociedad; casi nadie de los que habían vivido en su época lo recordaban o vivían para ello, ya ella misma había sido casi privilegiada en oír algo de él de pequeña.

Ciel Phantomhive era un misterio llevado a la tumba hasta hacía unos meses, pero no lo sería más, y Elizabeth poco a poco se aseguraba de eso.

…

Cuando llegaron a la casa, no había signos de los hindú; Ciel sabía que si bien no eran muy apegados al frío, disfrutaban (en realidad Soma) de las salidas nocturna. Él mismo lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque simplemente no había nada para hacer. Tal vez podría ir a ver alguna obra de teatro eventualmente, había observado algunas marquesinas interesantes.

Cuando la hora llegó, no cenó, tenía varios motivos para no hacerlo, la ansiedad por sobre los nervios (por Sebastian) y la adrenalina (por un misterio), era noche era especial aunque no quisiera verlo. Sólo un té de hierbas lo acompañó en su estudio mientras intentaba no desesperarse (la relajación ya era imposible), faltaba poco.

Un golpe muy suave en la puerta informó la entrada del demonio que lo acompañaba hacía casi cuatro años, no parecía más ni menos casual que de costumbre, más lo que iba a hacer no era lo mismo que todas las otras noches. Con seguridad saludó a su amo y le recomendó trasladarse a su habitación, donde tras unos segundos y algunos pasos poco firmes ambos arribaron otros segundos más y el mayordomo lo había comenzado a desvestir de sus prendas de calle y vestir con las de cama, para dormir. Sin embargo, Ciel nunca hizo más que sentarse en la cama para desprenderse de sus zapatos, poco iba a hacer esa noche ahí, o la siguiente. Una mera formalidad.

Como todo en su vida.

Como todo desde hacía casi cuatro años.

Como todo desde el contrato con un demonio.

Como todo desde aquel día.

Como todo: desde su cumpleaños.

Los pensamientos de cualquier cosa totalmente olvidados, ni siquiera fue conciente del ligero roce de los labios del demonio con su frente en un gesto casi paternal.

Escuchó el ligero clic de la puerta al cerrarse, y se levantó de la cama, con pasos tranquilos hacia la ventana. La luna dando de lleno en su rostro, el ángulo perfecto para la medianoche. Los pasos del demonio se alejaban en el silencio del pasillo hacia las escaleras, no estaría muy lejos, nunca lo estaba.

Ciel estaba solo, todo el tiempo, pero siempre sabía que alguien o algo lo salvaría, Sebastian siempre lo salvaría.

Cuatro años, casi cuatro años.

La última vez que algo no lo había salvado había sido hacía casi cuatro años. Cuatro años cuando dieran las campanadas.

¿Por qué su vida había sucedido así?

El Big Ben comenzaría a sonar en cualquier momento y a la lejanía Ciel lo escucharía.

Los últimos minutos del 13 de diciembre pasando más lentos que en cualquier otra ocasión.

Sintió ansiedad como pocas veces, y tomó el anillo de su dedo pulgar con fuerza en su mano contraria, faltaba tan poco.

Simplemente sabía que jamás pasaría una noche como aquella de otra manera, jamás.

Doce veces sonó la campana.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ciel Phantomhive.

**.:.:.**

**Notas de Sve:** Pueden creer que actualicé? Después de más de medio año sin Gloria he publicado! Y esta vez, como otras, no tengo excusa posible, realmente el capítulo fue escrito en tres o cuatro semanas y simplemente en todo el tiempo anterior había abandonado la historia, lo lamento, realmente lo lamento tanto.

Amo Gloria, es mi historia favorita de las que he escrito y cada vez se me vuelve más interesante, principalmente ahora.

Para empezar quiero contarles que he destruido mi notebook o laptop o como la llamen, donde estaba el contenido original de este capítulo en las primeras palabras, con lo cual, hay algo de esto que es aún más nuevo, lamentablemente.

Por otro lado, encontré el momento perfecto para escribir y prometo por mi vida tener el próximo capítulo publicado en un lapso mucho más corto que en el que fue logrado este.

Otro lado más, este capítulo no fue beteado, como ninguno de mis anteriores y realmente lamento todos los errores que ha de tener, pero quiero que sepan que estoy en la búsqueda de un buen beta que quiera leer mis capítulos y corregirlos, particularmente en la gramática y la ortografía.

Otra cosa más, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida para cualquier original o fanfiction, simplemente increíble, más de 7000 palabras de fic, y realmente tiene un contenido, lo cual me resulta aún más estrambótico.

Una cosa más, este capítulo así como los próximos dos o tres, están total y enteramente dedicados a Glenn Chandler, una excelente mente maestra, ejemplo, maestro y escritor.

Glenn me ayudó muchísimo con este capítulo y con los próximos, dándome información de primera fuente y consejos increíbles y aunque sé que él nunca va a leer esto (a menos que lo traduzca) sé que estará orgulloso del buen uso que haré de su material.

Para quien no sepa quién el señor Chandler es, pueden googlearlo y conseguir toda la información necesaria sobre él, creo que eso dirá cuan en serio me tomo mi trabajo como escritora de fanfictions.

Bien, no puedo decir más, en el próximo capítulo vendrá el resto de la información necesaria.

Realmente espero que haya disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como yo y crean que en profundidad lo disfruté y por primera vez me gustaría pedirles reviews, quiero saber sus opiniones sobre la historia, sobre como va o como no, sobre qué esperan de ella y sobre qué no.

Gloria está para quedarse y realmente mañana, sin duda alguna, comienza el proceso de escritura del capítulo seis.

Gracias.

Sve


	6. Nota de Autor

**Nota de Autor:**

Para empezar, quiero informar que esta no es una actualización de Gloria ¡Pero no se alarmen! No voy a abandonar el fic.

Hace casi dos años que actualicé por última vez esta historia, y cualquier otra valga decir; sin embargo, los lectores siguen llegando, en las visitas, los favoritos y los reviews se ven todo. Y me sigue sorprendiendo.

No considero ser una gran escritora ni haber escrito un gran fic, pero me gusta saber que hay gente que se molesta en seguirme, a mí o a mis historias, o en los casos más insólitos, a los dos.

Empecé a escribir Gloria como un proyecto sumamente ambicioso, tengo todo un cuaderno con datos para esa historia y un gran escritor me hizo el favor de compartirme gran parte de su investigación para mi fic. Pero en un momento la musa se fue, se fue y no volvió por mucho tiempo, sinceramente llegué a ese punto en que sabía que seguía, sabía cómo terminaba todo, pero nada más, hay una laguna que no se completa.

Pero no todo dura para siempre! Que buena que es la vida en ese sentido. Hoy tengo varios más años que cuando ingresé al fandom de Kuroshitsuji, y me creo más capaz de escribir una historia fiel. Si todo se da como espero, mi modo de escribir no ha cambiado tanto en estos años y seguiré con el mismo trayecto que tenía con anterioridad.

Hace un tiempo se lo dije a otra persona y lo noté en varias de mis historias preferidas. Los autores no siempre se van y abandonan todo, algunos lo hacen, seamos sinceros, la vida después de los veinte años no es tan fácil como a todos nos gustaría que fuera, trabajo, estudios, familia, un poco de vida.

Los fic empiezan a quedar más lejos. En mi caso, todavía leo toooooodos los días, así con muchas o, porque realmente es lo que hago, aunque como hace unos años, los fandoms en español se fueron quedando lejos de mí, lo que leo, lo leo en inglés, por una cuestión de comodidad, lo cual es irónico. Y sí, como decía, sigo leyendo, pero no escribiendo, en estos años pasé por varios fandoms, llegué a con Shaman King, desde ese momento tuve varios camino, los más fuertes fueron Harry Potter en el área "Dramione", pero también quedó atrás, al final Loveless marcó un hito y también lo hizo Kuroshitsuji, de hecho cada tanto todavía leo historias del fandom, solamente que un poco menos que antes, supongo que porque terminé todas las que me interesaban leer, un mínimo de dos o tres veces.

Cuando desaparecí de acá di vueltas por montones de cosas, principalmente leí mangas en general y bueno historias originales, fictionpress fue un gran aliado en eso, hay excelentes historias déjenme decir.

Hace poco más de un año conocí un fandom que fue sumamente fuerte para mí, venía de Kuroshitsuji donde las historias tienen un marco fundamental y no hay tanto UA grandes como para hacernos perder la cabeza, y entonces, llegué a Kingdom Hearts, creo que eso fue todo lo que esperé en muuuuuuuuuuchos años, Axel x Roxas fue demasiado para mi mente, todo lo que siempre esperé en un fandom, suena a traición, pero tengo mis motivos, creo que principalmente fue lo "controversiales" que podrían resultar muchas de las historias ahí tratadas. Porque, en su mayoría son Universos Alternos, pero los fandom está muy abierto a ellos y eso resulta cómodo.

Entonces hace unos meses llegué al Drarry, Harry Potter… Draco… Harry… sí, bueno eso, un poco no yo, venía del Dramione for Jesus Sake! Pero bueno, tenía que llegar en algún momento.

Debo decir que encontré grandes historias por ahí, pero los UA de ese fandom no son para mí.

Así que nada, eso, hice poco y nada, leí muchísimo, pensé más, y me di el tiempo suficiente para pensar que sería posible volver a escribir como lo había hecho en aquellos momentos en que mis capítulos tenían grandes remates y vueltas.

Prometo más misterio, más drama y bueno, espero un poco más del romance ese loco que a todos nos gusta.

Ah! Y una cosa más, esta historia es T todavía, pero es muy probable que llegue a M, en realidad es un hecho que lo hará, pero bueno, me gusta que las cosas lleven su ritmo acorde, así que, los que esperan no leer M, debo decirles, que estará presente, Gloria es una historia fuerte en sí, la más fuerte de todas las que alguna vez escribí, y no sólo por el posible futuro lemon.

Ah! Una cosa más, quieran a Elizabeth (la de los 60), es muy importante su papel en la historia. Y ya di un graaaaaaaan spoiler.

Gracias por leer, prometo volver con un nuevo capítulo muy pronto (eso sería menos de un mes) y si quieren hablar o preguntarme algo, respondo todos los reviews y MP.

Saludos!


End file.
